Broken Bat
by Harley Grace
Summary: The Dark Knight does not like being captured. Not. One. Bit. So when Bane teams up with Lex Luthor, he finds himself in quite a predicament. Not only that, but the Joker has plans of his own, and the Justice League find themselves caught in the middle. How much will it take for them to keep one of their founding members safe, not only from his enemies, but also from himself? EDITED
1. PART 1- Meet Bane

_Hello World, and welcome to my first fan fiction! YAY! I'll just let you know one or two things. First, not everything in this story is correct or how you know it. I made a few changes, but don't worry, they're minor. I'll also let you know that my favorite character, in the history of fictional character, is BATMAN! Yeah... just so you know. Please review if you feel up to it, and I hope you're all having a pleasant day (or night. I know what it's like to read fanfic way past bedtime...)_

_I do not own any of these characters.  
_

**CHAPTER 1- MEET BANE**

There was the sound of bullets hitting metal, as Wonder Woman's wrists swiftly moved to stop them from hitting a dazed Flash. All around them was chaos. Batman blocked a swift strike from the Cheetah, and kicked her in the stomach. She flew back, and hit the wall with a loud thud. Letting out an enraged hiss, she quickly got back up on her feet, and pounced again. Superman was smashing a battered Lex Luthor into a column, his green armor cracking. Green Lantern was fighting with Copperhead, carefully dodging his venomous fangs.

"Give it up Luthor!" Superman shouted, as he flung him aside "We've been doing this long enough. When is it ever going to end?"

Luthor coughed up blood, and shakily got back on his feet. "It ends with you finally dead."

"Can't you see you need medical attention?" Superman said pleadingly "Stop this madness now, and tell the others to draw back!"

There was a pained yell as Green Lantern was punched by Copperhead in the stomach, and fell to the ground. Lex took his chance to seize a distracted Superman and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying back into the wall. It cracked by the impact of Superman hitting it, and the ceiling began to crumble.

"Superman!" Batman yelled, drawing his attention. Superman turned to see Batman pointing up at the ceiling, which was about to collapse on them any minute.

"Wonder Woman! Get the Flash, and leave!"

Catching on, Wonder Woman scooped a still dazed Flash into her arms, and flew to safety.

"Batman, go now!" Superman yelled just as Luthor took another swing at him. He easily stopped his fist inched away from his face, and pushed him back.  
"Batman, I said now!" The building was crumbling all around stopped his fight with Green Lantern, and looking very alarmed, ran through the crumbling debris out of sight.

"Oh no, come back here you piece of-"

"Lantern! We have no choice, but to let him go. Get to safety! Wonder Woman and the Flash are already outside!"

"What about the civilians on the upper levels?" Lantern shouted through the loud rumbling of the building.

"Damn." Superman muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it!" Green Lantern yelled, and took off, leaving a trail of green light behind him. Superman picked Luthor up by the collar, and dragged him out of the building.

"Don't make me ever regret this decision." He said throwing him in front of Wonder Woman, who instantly bound his arms.

"You'll pay for this." Luthor said, his teeth clenched in rage.

"Where have I heard that before?" Superman couldn't resist saying sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He flew back to the building and grabbed two terrified looking civilians out of the top window.

"Don't worry. I've got you. Just don't look down." They clung onto him for dear life, and sobbed into his red cape. As Superman placed them down, Green Lantern came with more people that were sitting safely in a green sphere. He placed them onto the ground, and the sphere dissolved.

"That should be all of them." Lantern panted. "Where's Batman?" He suddenly asked, looking around.

"He didn't." Superman muttered. Not again. That stubborn idiot.

* * *

"Give up Cheetah! This place is going to come down on top of us!" Batman shouted, as he dodged yet another strike, Cheetah's claws grazing over his cheek. He felt the hot blood trickled down to his chin, as he tried to regain his balance on the shaking ground.

"Only one of us is going to be buried here! And that'll be you!" She hissed. Batman tried to not roll his eyes. She was incredibly delusional. They continued their dance, Cheetah occasionally scratching Batman, but it hardly hurt him due to the protection of his Kevlar suit. Huge chunks of the ceiling were falling around them now, and Batman hoped that Clark had gotten the innocent people to safety.

He had to dodge a large piece of rock to avoid being crushed but lost his footing on the uneven floor, and fell. His forehead hit the side of a rock before he could break his fall, and he swallowed down the pained cry before it could escape him. Through his foggy vision he saw the outline of Cheetah standing above him. But then, another large chunk of rock hit is leg, and this time he couldn't help the agonizing scream that slip past his lips. Cheetah purred in delight as she watched the Dark Knight struggle to get the rock off him.

"You're finished, Batman." She giggled darkly.

"Indeed." Another voice said. Batman's muscled tensed up. He recognized the voice. "Broken, and done." Bane stepped out of the shadows, and in one quick movement, Batman was pulled from beneath the rock. He was lifted over Bane's head, and thrown out of the window.

_At least I'm clear of the falling debris_, Batman thought through the pain that radiated from his leg. He saw the blood dripping from it onto the asphalt. He shakily got up, knowing that this was probably the worst idea he ever had. But he would not let Bane take him on while he was crippled on the ground. Never again.

"I admire your determination, Dark Knight." Bane said as he stepped out from the building.

"What's this all about, Bane? This doesn't seem like your kind of M.O. Working with Luthor? Even I thought you could never stoop so low."

Bane let out an enraged yell, as he grabbed Batman by his cape and flung him across the street like a rag doll. Just then, the G.C.P.D. cars came driving in, the wailing sirens painful to Batman's ears. He could hear the blood pounding in his head. He shakily lifted himself off the ground, only to be stuck across the face. He let out a pained yell.

"Batman!" Superman suddenly appeared, and flew right towards Bane, punching him hard. He flew back, and hit a tree, which snapped in half by the force. A dazed Bane got up again, and charged at the man of steel.

"This fight wasn't meant for you, you foolish kryptonian." Bane growled. "You should have stayed back when you first had the chance."

"And let Batman die? Never." This seemed to only enrage him further, just as Superman wanted. You don't think properly when you're mad. Which is why Bane was knocked out flat when he charged at Superman, only to be sucker-punched in the face. There was a sickening crunch when Superman's fist impacted with Bane's forehead. He was on the floor, his venom leaking out from the tube that had snapped when Bane hit the ground.

* * *

Batman groaned, and Clark's face swam into focus above him. It was raining, and it took a while for Batman to remember what happened. Then, the pain suddenly registered. He yelled out, which only alarmed Superman, as well as the others that had gathered around him.

"He's hurt!" Flash exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Lantern said, worriedly looking at Batman's broken body.

"Who is that guy?" Flash asked, looking over at Bane.

"Later. Batman needs medical attention." Superman said gruffly. He picked him up in his hands, and the Dark Knight hissed painfully through his clenched teeth.  
"Superman to Watch Tower."

"What is it Superman?" J'onn said on the other end.

"Requesting a transfer to the medical station, please. Have the medics at the ready. You missed quite a fight down here J'onn."

"I'm heartbroken." J'onn said sarcastically "I'll beam you in now."

* * *

The beeping was reassuring to Clark and the others. Though they knew that Batman had come nowhere near death, or as near as he usually does, the sound seemed to soothe them as they looked at their broken friend lying unconscious on the other side of the glass. His leg was levitated, and was already in a cast. J'onn came out, and everyone turned to hear what he had to say.

"Compared to the last time he ran into Bane, I think he was lucky to get away with just a broken leg, some cracked ribs, and bruises." J'onn said to them with a clipboard in hand. "His leg must have been at an awkward angle when it got hit, because his bone broke clean in half. Better that than having it completely crushed beyond repair. He's very lucky."

Clark sighed. "I told him to get out!" he said angrily, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I still don't get it." The scarlet speedster said in frustration. "Who is this Bane guy?"

There was a strained silence in the room. Wonder Woman was wondering the same question. She'd never seen that guy before. But judging by Clark's expression, she knew that Batman most have had some history with this guy. Unpleasant history.

"Well… there was a time where… there was this massive break-out… at Arkham Asylum." Superman slowly thought over how he was going to say it.

"Well that must've been hell for Bats." Flash muttered.

"No Kidding." Green Lantern said. "Practically all of his enemies get locked up in there. I mean, they're all crazy."

"Yes, well, anyways. Batman was sick at the time, and he drove himself to complete exhaustion just trying to round up these guys. This was all before the Justice League, though he knew me at the time. He could have asked for help, but..." Superman never really understood why the Dark Knight never asked for help. Did his pride always have to get in the way?

"Well, what happened next?" Wonder Woman asked, eager to know the answer.

"Well it turned out that everything came down to one guy- Bane. He planned the mass break-out, and knew that Batman was going to fight until he would drop dead. He also knew his secret identity." They all gasped in shock, as they exclaimed their disbelief.

"He broke into Wayne Manor. And there Batman was, completely unprepared, and practically a dead man walking."

There was a pause as everyone tried to imagine what happened next. Surely Batman still managed to take this guy on, Flash thought, despite the fact that he was physically exhausted. I mean, come on, he was the Batman!

"What happened? Clark, what happened?" Diana asked in a small voice.

Superman sighed. "He broke his back."

_Please tell me what you think :) And review and stuff. Happy Sinterklaas btw, to all you Dutchies out there ;) Thanks for reading, and let me know if you want more chapters!_


	2. In Plain Sight

_Here is my second chapter. Hopefully this story has piqued your curiosity. I'll be honest, I have only a slight idea where this is going. But I'm sure I'll come up with something, considering all the spare time I have when I'm on my way to school. Cuz thats what I do. Make up stories instead of watching out for cars. I hope I'm not the only one..._

_I do not own any of these characters.  
_

**CHAPTER 2- IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Batman was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling as he looked around at the people surrounding him. His head was swimming as pictures came together as one big, messy collage.

"How's it going, Bats?" Flash asked casually when he noticed that Batman had opened his eyes.

"Oh God. How long have you guys been here?" He asked tiredly, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh don't worry, we've only been watching you for, like, a few hours."

"Watching me?" Batman's expression suddenly shifted to something that could only be described as a smirk. Flash couldn't believe it. Jumping up, he ran over to Green Lantern with one hand held out.

"He smiled! You owe me a hundred bucks!"

"No way man! This doesn't count. He 'aint thinking right with all the pain meds and all."

"You guys are ridiculous." Superman chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Clark? How long have I been out?" Batman asked, as Superman came over to his side.

"For about 12 hours. And don't worry; we haven't been watching you all the time." He said, throwing an angry look in Flash's direction. Batman tried to swing himself out of the bed, only to see his levitated leg preventing him from doing so, as well as the tubes connected to him.

"Clark, help me out of this thing." He said pointing to his casted leg as he pulled out the tubes. "And hand me those crutches."

"Bruce, I don't think-"

"Now, Kent." Batman glared at Superman. "Gotham doesn't wait for anyone or anything. I have to get back."

"Nightwing is already doing all he can Bruce. You seriously need to take a break." Superman threw his hands up in response to Batman's expression of disbelief. "You know what, I should probably know by now that whatever I say is falling on deaf ears. So whatever. Go ahead."

"I'm glad to see you finally understand how things work." Batman muttered as he slowly got up, and shifted all his weight onto his good leg. J'onn passed him the crutches.

"I'm still worried though." Clark admitted.

"What have I missed?" Batman asked, ignoring Clarks comment, as he took a few testing steps with the crutches around the room.

"Wonder Woman is in Germany at the moment helping out at a charity event for **War Child**. Her presence alone could help the cause immensely."

"That's good." Batman nodded. People always saw the Justice League as mighty warriors, protectors of the Earth. They needed to start realizing that Earth could protect itself through simple acts of kindness. They needed this confidence, in case the League ever stopped.

"Also, Luthor is in custody, as well as Bane and the others. I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't co-operate." At the mention of Bane, Batman received funny looks from John and Wally. They suddenly found the wall behind him incredibly interesting when they realized they had been caught staring.

"Right. J'onn, beam me down to the Batcave."

They walked out of the room, leaving Wally, John and Clark behind.

"Nice going, you two." Clark sighed.

* * *

Batman was beamed down into the Batcave. His sudden appearance startled some bats, as well as a little boy dressed in green and red.

"Oh my gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tim spluttered, one hand clutching his chest. "Where were you?" He demanded as he followed Batman to the computer. "Alfred was worried sick, and-"

"Computer, look up any unusual activities that have happened in the last 2 months in Metropolis."

_**SCANNING**_

"Are you even listening?" Tim asked, frustrated.

"In case you haven't noticed Tim, I'm wearing a cast. And I'm on crutches." Tim's mouth formed a big O as he saw what Bruce meant.

"What's wrong with our infirmary? Why were you on the Watchtower?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice. Besides, Alfred is sick."

"Wha- How did you know?"

"He would have been here by now." Bruce sighed. "What does he have?"

"It's only a cold Bruce." Tim said reassuringly. "I told him to rest. He'll definitely feel better once he knows that you're here. Oh, and Gordon asked for you."

"I'll see him later tonight." Batman typed away, indifferent.

"In case you've forgotten… you kind of have a broken leg." Tim remarked sarcastically.

"I've got the gear to keep my leg supported within my suit. I'll be doing a quick sweep, and I'll be using the grapple most of the time."

"You're crazy. But I know I can't stop you. Can I come along?"

"No, Alfred needs you. I'm sure you won't miss much action." The computer's screen blinked with the information. Batman looked through the articles, seeing that Metropolis had been pretty crime-free for the past two months. It didn't add up. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm? Batman couldn't help dreading that there was more to this than Bane and Luthor. A lot more.

"I'm heading out." And with that, he turned to leave and change his suit, his cape flowing along the floor behind him in billowing waves. Tim simply sighed in resignation, never quite used to Batman's emotionless conversations, and went back upstairs to take care of Alfred.

* * *

Batman fired his grapple at the roof of the GCPD. He glided through the cold icy air, the light of the Bat-signal shining through the mist. With every breath he exhaled, there was a swirl of smoke.

Jim Gordon shivered as he stood by the signal, cigarette in hand.

"I thought you quit." A voice said from the shadows.

"Maybe if you got here quicker, I wouldn't get all fidgety and bored. Smoking just seems so appealing all of a sudden."

"It's not good for your health. But I'm not here to lecture you."

"No, of course. I saw Bane the other day down by the office buildings near the docks. And of course, you were there. I take it you're okay, unless someone else is wearing the cowl." _Like last time._ He exhaled a puff of smoke through his nose.

"It's me all right Jim. And there's nothing to worry about. Bane is in custody in Metropolis."

"How's that going to stop him? He got out of the other place just fine."

"Some members of the Justice League are keeping an eye on him."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. That is, if you do sleep." He puffed on his cigarette one last time before dropping it and stepping on it with the tip of his shoe. "I still can't help feeling that he's going to get out somehow though. It's just a hunch, but I don't like it one bit."

"If he does, we'll have it covered." Batman replied in his low monotone. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, Jim?"

"Yes actually. Crime's been down. Which is a miracle, considering this is Gotham we're talking about, but it's just… something feels… _off_."

"It's been the same in Metropolis. I'm looking into it." He reassured the commissioner before turning to leave, grapple gun in hand.

"Batman?" Gordon suddenly said. Turning around, Batman saw that the commissioner had an unsettling look of concern on his face.

"Take care."

* * *

As Batman flew through the cold night, watchful eyes followed his every move. He was ready. He just had to wait for the signal.

"Are you in position?" A crackling voice came through the earpiece.

"The Bat is in sight." He replied. There was a pause.

"Take him down." Came the static response.

"With pleasure." Deadshot grinned. He aimed.

Then fired.

* * *

_Well, I wrote this in like 30 min, probably more, so it's rusty. Please **review**, or follow, and tell me what you think :)_  
_Also, I'd like to raise awareness to War Child. It's really sad, and every act you do counts. Sell cupcakes or something, and give the money to charity. I did it with my class, and it was really fun :)  
It really does help._  
_ty. xx_


	3. Deception

_Chapter numero 3! Not very action packed, I admit... Oh well. Hopefully this chapter opens a lot of doors for the next chapters to take. Thank you for all the views and follows! It's almost Christmas holidays, which means I'll have a lot of time on my hands to write! Hopefully I'll have internet to upload it. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to a very annoying friend. You know who you are :P  
I do not o__wn any of the characters.__ Please review :)_ _Happy second Advent, or whatever you say...**  
**_

**CHAPTER 3- DECEPTION**

Superman was on duty in the Watchtower, along with Diana who had already come back from Germany a few hours before.

"You should have been there Clark." She said as she twirled around the conference room. "Really, the stories you hear from people that have experienced what it's like to be a war child can be so... emotional. And the people you meet are so polite, and have such warm hearts."

A dark cloud suddenly crossed over her face, and she stopped twirling in the air. "Sometimes I wish I could just get rid of that kind of injustice, once and for all."

"If only things were that easy." Clark muttered as he looked out beyond the stars. "And there is still so much to do."

As if on cue, J'onn entered the room. "There's been an earthquake in a small village in Japan." He said with urgency. "It needs assistance. Some people are trapped beneath buildings, and other fallen debris. I'm going down to help."

"Me too." Diana said eagerly, and she went over to stand beside him.

"I'll let Green Lantern know about the situation as soon as possible." Superman said as he walked up to them. "I'm afraid I've been gone from Metropolis for too long, but I'm sure that you'll be alright on your own. I'll also check up on Batman along the way." He directed the last bit to J'onn, who nodded gratefully.

"What?! Isn't he supposed to be in the medical bay?" Diana asked. She was surprised, but knowing Batman, she knew she really shouldn't be.

"He left yesterday Diana." Superman said with a slight tone of annoyance directed towards the Dark Knight.

"I should have known." Diana muttered, equally annoyed. "The risk of something happening to him is greater now though, considering he has a broken leg. You shouldn't have let him go!"

"He's the Batman Diana. He's going to be fine." Superman said reassuringly. But Diana wasn't convinced. And in all honesty, neither was Superman.

* * *

Batman felt himself being dragged by the arms across a cold, hard surface. His vision was blurry, and pain flared through his side like never ending fire. He almost passed out by the sudden intensity of it. He could hardly think clearly, but he knew he'd been shot at least more than once.

He cursed himself for his carelessness. He should have been on guard. But he needed to concentrate now. He had to get out of this mess. He weakly turned his head to look around, only to see lights reflected across a never ending white surface. Ice.

He was being dragged across the frozen river, with a trail of blood being left in his wake. _My captor is being clumsy_, he thought through the haze, _but perhaps he is leaving an intentional trail to follow._

"What!? You're already awake?" A voice suddenly pierced through the cold night air.

"Deadshot." Batman managed to growl, recognizing the voice instantly.

"I can't have you regaining consciousness just yet Batman. Sorry." He didn't sound the slightest bit sorry at all. Batman felt something being jabbed into his arm, and the edges of his vision turned black, until he was completely submerged by it.

* * *

Batman awoke to the sound of water dripping down icicles. It echoed throughout the vast empty cave he was in, and it was agonizingly cold. He groaned in pain as he tried to position himself up. His hands and feet were numb, and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

Sitting up, he felt himself being knocked down again by a sudden punch to his head. His Kevlar cowl protected him from most of the blow, but it was unpleasant all the same.

"The mighty Batman lies beneath my feet." Deadshot said in triumph as he towered over him. "Cold, bloody and beaten. This seems too good to be true. What happened Bats? Were you having a bad day?" He mocked as he crouched down.

"I see you've come back to Gotham." Batman growled. His voice was weak, but he spoke on, mustering all the strength he could find. "What's wrong? Too scared to face the outside world? Was it too difficult for you to handle?" He received another blow to the head. This time, he felt the pain flare through his head like hot, prickly needles.

"You better watch your tongue Batman, or you might just find yourself without it. And I think you've lost enough blood as it is, not to mention, I've just cleaned most of it off my hands."

"Why did you leave a trail on the ice?"

"Ah. Getting directly to the point I see. Oh, it's just a little something for your super friends to follow. A little shred of hope for them to think that they might actually have a chance of finding you. But we both know differently." He grinned down at the weakened Batman, who was losing more and more blood every minute.

"So this is it? You're letting me bleed to death? This doesn't seem like something you'd do." Batman managed to pant, though he made sure that his voice would not hint to how much pain he felt. "Who are you working for?"

"Ever the detective." A voice suddenly echoed throughout the cave, making it difficult to spot where it came from. It wasn't necessary though; Lex Luthor stepped into view.

"You're supposed to be in prison... members of the Justice League are-"

"Watching over a clay impersonation of me." The puzzle pieces came together, and Batman inwardly groaned. How could he have not foreseen this?

"I see those cogs turning in your head, Dark Knight. The answer is simple really. With Bane showing up at the docks, you were so surprised that you focused all your thoughts on him. Why he'd work with someone. Why he'd suddenly turn up then and there, of all moments and places. This made you miss quite an essential piece of information, I'm afraid. Oh well. Everyone makes mistakes. You are, after all- only _human_."

* * *

"Bruce?" Superman's voice echoed throughout the Batcave. He flew around, using his super hearing to detect the heartbeat of his friend, but found nothing. There were, however, two heartbeats upstairs in the manor.

Clark was unsure whether Bruce would approve of him snooping around, but he went up in the elevator to the ground floor of the manor all the same. The doors opened silently, and Clark heard two voices in the living room. He recognized them as Tim's and Alfred's.

"Why, Sir Kent! What a surprise." Alfred said as Clark came strolling in. He blew his nose loudly, a box of tissues beside him. "Pardon me for being in such a state sir. Had I known you were coming…"

"Everyone gets sick Alfred, how can you help it?" Clark said with a smile. He'd never seen Alfred sick before, not even sneeze. The sight was too surreal to comprehend.

"I take it you came to see the Master, Sir Kent?" Alfred said, suddenly serious. His voice was slightly thick.

"Yes. But he's not here, is he?" Clark asked quietly, though there was no need to; he already knew the answer.

"He didn't come back after he went to see Gordon yesterday." Tim said. He had been standing by the window, looking out at the snow covered gardens. His posture was tense. "I told him it was a bad idea. He'd never gone with a broken leg before, but he invented that new stupid suit that works like a mechanical leg for him or something."

He took a deep breath, as if he were trying to keep his emotions in check. "It's my fault. I should have gone with him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Master Tim." Alfred said weakly. He lay down on the sofa, and tucked a blanket around himself. "It seems that all we can do is wait."

"No way. I'm going to look for him." Superman turned on his heel, ready to leave.

"Master Timothy, you should go too." Alfred suddenly said.

"But you need me! Bruce told me to look after you..."

"And he needs you more than I do right now. I can take care of myself, Master Timothy. You have no need to worry yourself."

Superman turned to look at Alfred. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Positive, sir. Now please- go find my son." The look in Alfred's eyes were suddenly pleading. They displayed all the worry and love Alfred had for his Master- his adopted son.

This simple touching gesture filled Clarks' heart with warmth. He didn't know why, but the thought that his friend wasn't as alone as he made himself out to be made him strangely happy.

He nodded once at Alfred, and turned to Tim. "Suit up little boy. We've got work to do."

* * *

Batman groaned in pain, his broken leg flaring beneath his suit. He had to get away, and alert the others that the Lex Luthor in captivity was in fact Clayface.

"You don't look very comfortable Batman. How can I make your accommodations more to your liking?" Luthor sneered, and kicked his broken leg. Batman bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming, and tasted blood in his mouth.

"What a pathetic excuse for a superhero. No powers. No strength. No will. Nothing but an empty shell. How very far you have fallen." Batman could only glare up at him. Luthor leaned his head to the side, as if he were contemplating something.

"You must be wondering why I've captured you, and not Superman. No worries. I'll make it plain and simple for you." He reached down, and grabbed Batman's throat, a sudden fire in his eyes that radiated intense hate and fury.

"Every time I get close to killing that fake, sickening being that the world believes is mankind's savior, _you_- _always_- _interfere_! I've come so close to tasting victory. It's always there, dangling right in front of me, only to be ripped away by an annoying, little, beast. So, I only saw one solution to this dilemma." Luthors grip tightened around Batman's throat. "To get rid of you. For good."

"Then... why... haven't you... already... done so?" Batman managed to gasp in-between snippets of breath. Luthor threw him back on the cold, hard ground, and he gulped air in shaky breaths.

"Because I know how close you are to him. What good friends you are. I saw, and experienced his anger when he thought you'd died. Remember that day? You sacrificed yourself to guide the rocket that destroyed the kryptonite asteroid." Luthor knelt down beside the shaking body of Batman, who was coughing up a little blood. It stood out painfully against the frozen-over white rock.

"And I want to see Superman's face, as he watches me _kill_ you slowly- right before his very eyes."

* * *

_So. Let me know what you think, and please review :) Feedback is much appreciated. If you have any ideas for the story, never hesitate to share them. :)_


	4. Distorted Reflections

_So... My next chapter. I should seriously be working on school stuff right now, but you know how it is. So yeah, please review and all that. I never knew that reviews could make me so happy, so thank you to everyone who did :)_  
_I currently have a fever, so, lucky for you, chapters may be up quicker than planned. Please let me know whether you are enjoying this, and ideas are very welcome of course._

_I do not own any of the characters._

_PS: In case some of you were wondering, I don't ship the whole Batman x Wonder Woman thing. I'm definitely for Batman x Catwoman :) Catwoman was made for Batman. Idk if she'll show up in the story, but I doubt it. This is justice league material! WOO!_

**CHAPTER 4- DISTORTED REFLECTIONS**

Cold. So cold. The echoing drops of melting ice were driving him into madness. Had to get away somehow. A broken leg, some broken ribs. A lot of blood lost. But he'd still try. He was the Batman.

* * *

Robin was in the arms of Superman, and unlike his mentor when he was being carried by the man of steel, he was completely ecstatic. Gotham was far below them, its lights shining like a thousand fireflies.

"This is so awesome!" Robin yelled at the top of lungs, making Superman grin, ever the Boy Scout.

"I don't see how Bruce was always so damn cranky when you carried him. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tim laughed, showing his rarely seen young and playful side.

At the mention of Bruce, Superman felt his spirit sink. There had been no sign of him in Gotham. No sound. Nothing. Tim realized what he'd said a little too late.

"We'll find him." He said with determination, back to being his stone cold, and apparently emotionless state. His mentor had taught him well in that area.

"We haven't checked the other island yet." He continued. "Where Arkham is. He'll most likely be there out of all places. Perhaps he's just injured or unconscious…" The cold air whipped past their ears as Superman's scarlet cape waved behind him.

The unspoken words traveled with them. They could not be escaped. As they neared the river, a striking color stood out against the white, pristine ice. Red. Blood red.

Superman heard Robin's sudden intake of breath as they neared the frozen over water, the red blood strikingly out of place on the angelic white. Someone injured and bleeding had evidently been dragged across the river, leaving one long red smudge that looked like the stroke of a paintbrush. But who was the artist?

"Clark- you don't think…" Robin wheezed. He shook his head, his eyes empty. He would not believe it. Not until he had proof.

They landed on the river, and walked the last bit towards the blood, their steps unconsciously slowing as they neared it. They were finally beside it when Robin crouched down with a device in his hand.

He sent the blood sample to the Bat-computer, and the results came back almost instantly. Robin tried to even his breath as he looked down at the screen of his device, but was unsuccessful.

"By the rate your heart is going and your sudden change in posture… I'm guessing it's his." Clark said from behind Tim. His voice was empty, and void of any emotion. But his eyes burned with fury, and other dark emotions that he'd tried so hard to keep tucked away in the dark corners of his mind.

Whoever had done this was going to pay dearly. He would personally see to it.

"There may be hope yet." Tim suddenly said, a new kind of strength surging through his body. "Damn it, this is Bruce we're talking about! He's got to have a plan! And we're not exactly helping by becoming complete emotional wrecks!" He spun around, his face wild with excitement as a new plan begin to formulate in his mind.

"I think we need to pay Bane and Luthor a visit."

* * *

Icy claws gripped at him, preventing him to move. His mind was a wreck. Thoughts were muddled, and chaotic. How long had it been since the warm sun had shone down on his face? How long had he felt a simple warm breeze ruffle his dark hair?

No food, no water. Everything frozen and cold. Two sickening voices, the only thing keeping him company.

"I've tried to open this damn utility belt for hours Luthor! There's no point, it won't bu- OUCH!" Deadshot's sudden scream filled the cave, followed by a long string of curses. "Did you see what that thing just did? It electrocuted me!"

"Yes, I know, I have been blessed with eyes you simple mercenary!" Luthor exclaimed in irritation. "There is no need to describe what I can already see!"

"Simple!?" Deadshot yelled in outrage. "Why you-"

"Oh, please just shut up! You're almost as annoying as the Batman! Do I have to remind you that_ I'm_ the person that is giving you all the blasted money?"  
Luthor growled. "Now, we need to open the pockets of this damn thing so we can get the kryptonite."

Batman tensed. Through the pain he was enduring, he'd heard enough to get the idea of what was going on. He had to contact someone. He had to get his utility belt. He had to find Clark.

Mustering all his strength, he willed himself to do the impossible and pushed himself up, making as little noise as possible. He mentally thanked whatever higher power there was for the pillar of rock and ice that blocked him from view.

The amount of times Batman had escaped from an enemy's grasp seemed to teach them nothing about the fact that the Batman _should- never- be- left-out- of- sight_! Or perhaps they really were naive enough to believe that they had broken him enough to prevent him from leaving.

They foolishly underestimated the determination that flowed through the Batman's veins, and perhaps no one would ever truly understand what he was capable of.

His broken ribs shot waves of pain through his side as he lifted himself up on his weakened and shaking arms, and it took all his remaining strength and willpower to stay silent. As Luthor and Deadshot continued their bickering, they were oblivious to the fact that Batman was adjusting his suit, so that his broken leg would be supported as much as possible.

Closing his eyes, the Dark Knight used a meditative technique to concentrate on the sounds around him. There, far away and almost impossible to detect, was the sound of flowing water, most likely leading into the river. A way out.

Luthor and Deadshot were tugging and pulling at his yellow belt, and all plans of retrieving it disappeared. He'd have to make do without it.

The detective silently crawled low on his arms, practically dragging his broken leg across the floor as he made his way to the source of the noise. With his senses on full alert, he noticed many things that had been just a blur to him before.

The cave was very vast and spacious, more so than he had originally estimated. Sounds bounced off the jagged, uneven walls of the rock. Sounds almost undetectable beyond the constant dripping of melting water (that froze instantly the moment it hit the cold ground) and the annoying voices of Lex Luthor and Deadshot.

You could hear the slight flutter of wings, perhaps belonging to a flock of birds, or even bats. You could hear the muffled cracking of the ice that was beginning to break apart as the sun neared the earth over the days.

Batman's progress was slow, but it was progress nonetheless. He neared the sound of the rich, flowing water bit by bit. He had a very tight time schedule. If Luthor or Deadshot discovered he'd gone, that would be the end of it, and all his efforts would have been futile and for nothing.

After half an hour of agonizing crawling, the two voices of Batman's captors now in the distance, he finally found what he'd been looking for. Using all his leftover strength, Batman thrust himself forward and tumbled down into the merciless, clear water, becoming one with it.

* * *

"You baffle me Tim." Superman said. They'd just interrogated Bane and Luthor who was, unbeknownst to them, Clayface. "What made you want to talk to them?"

"It's just patterns I've been noticing really. I figured that Batman's disappearance wasn't done by some villain working solo. Crime's been low, so obviously every criminal has been doing something else."

"Or _planning_ something else." Superman muttered as realization dawned upon him.

"Precisely." Tim nodded. "It would seem that they are working on something _together._ At least, the villains that pose the biggest threat are. There still is the occasional punk in Gotham of course. But the crime bosses and freaks have been so very irritatingly… silent."

"A whole _network_ of villains." Superman mumbled in disbelief, his eyes wide as he took in what Robin had been telling him.

"I guess you could call it that." Tim said. His steps suddenly faltered. "Villains that all share one goal." He said quietly as the truth fell onto him like a ton of bricks.

"Tim? What's wrong? What would the goal be?" Superman asked worriedly.

"To take down the Batman, of course."

* * *

It cut into him.  
It burned him.  
It was fire and ice all at once.

Batman screamed underwater as the piercing cold liquid engulfed him whole. But it was the only way out.

The current swept him away, and for the longest time, Batman was surrounded by complete darkness. By the time his lungs began to burn for air, he thought he would no doubt drown.

But then rays of light flashed through the water, and for the first time since his capture, Batman felt a heavy burden lift off his weary heart. He swam towards the rays, slowed by his broken leg, and began to feel lightheaded.

He felt the laugh of joy build in his chest as he imagined himself breaking through the water's surface into freedom.

Through his fading vision he saw what no doubt had to be the surface, and like a madman he kicked and swam towards it.

Only to be met with his distorted reflection, and a thick layer of ice.

* * *

_I'll try to use more characters in the coming chapters. I've realized that the Flash hasn't been involved for a while. So yeah, hope you liked it, and please review and stuff. Eat cupcakes. Breathe air. That sort of stuff..._


	5. Nightmares

_Hello people of the world :) Here's the next chapter to my first ever fanfic. Keep in mind that I'm a rookie ;) Hope you enjoy it, and please review. _  
_To everyone who did, thank you so much! I was very happy to read them._

_I do not own any of these characters.  
_

**CHAPTER 5- NIGHTMARES _  
_**

He was no stranger to pain. He was to the feeling of numbness, though. The feeling of complete bliss. The feeling of release. There was nothing but that; the feeling of freedom. He had been cut loose from the shackles that had bound him to earth and life. He was ready to soar.  
To let go…

"Oh shit! It isn't working!" A voice disturbed his moment of rest. It bothered him immensely.

"Oh man, this is not good!" Someone else said in a panicked voice.

Feeling came back to him. It started in his fingertips, and spread out over arms, his torso, his legs. He felt someone pushing down on his chest, frantically trying to get his heart to beat. And then the pain hit him. Lots of it. His ribs and leg flared painfully; it was as if a thousand searing hot knives were repeatedly piercing into him, all at once.

His lungs burned for air, and his body instinctively forced him to breathe. His chest shook with the force of his sudden labored breaths. He didn't want to breathe, but his body let him have no say in the matter. He wanted to go back to the numb feeling that had previously taken over him. He wanted peace…

"Dude! We did it!" A voice said excitedly. "Wait 'till we tell the boss the good news. We'll be his new favorites."

So they were working for someone. A mob boss, no doubt.

"Luthor is gonna pay us a fortune man! We'll be freakin' rich, and the first thing I'm gonna do is leave this stinking city!"

Not good. They worked for Luthor. Batman hadn't escaped only to be caught again by some low-life thugs. Time to set escape plan B into action.

"Man, he don't look so good." One of the thugs said as Batman groaned. "How are we gonna get him back to Luthor anyway? It's gonna take ages to drag him across this damn river!"

"Man, I did not break a hole into that damn ice for nothin'!" Batman was tugged by his arms, and a sense of deja vu washed over him. But it wouldn't be like last time. This time, he was prepared.

As the goons started to drag him, Batman used them as supports to pull himself up, knocking them down in the process. He balanced his weight onto his good leg, and despite his blurry vision, managed to knock them both out by cracking their skulls against the ice.

And it was over in a flash. Batman panted, exhausted by the simple attack that would have usually taken him no effort at all. His vision was fading…

_No! Got to stay awake! No belt…  
Can't contact Robin…_

The temptation of simply letting go was too great…

_Can't get the Car…  
Can't…  
Stay awake, Bruce! You have to stay awake!_

* * *

"So," the Flash said, breaking the silence. Despite Batman's absence, the League had decided to hold a meeting. "Now that we've gone over all the major world crises, I'm guessing we're just gonna completely ignore the fact that Bats is _still_ missing?"

"I don't see you trying to find some leads on where he might be." Superman said angrily. "Well, Robin and I have been working on it."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but Central City doesn't fight crime by itself you know."

"Neither does Metropolis!" Superman's fist slammed into the conference table, almost splitting it in half.

"I don't get it! Why hasn't J'onn managed to find him with his freakish mind powers yet?" Flash threw his hands up in frustration.

"We've been through this before." J'onn said, rubbing his temple. "Luthor's planted some device on him that prevents me from finding him. He's been working on some new technology, no doubt about that."

Flash looked like he was about to say something, but then Diana cut in.

"Please, there is no need for us to fight amongst ourselves." She sighed.

"We've sent out almost every justice league member to search for him." Green lantern said from across the table. "So all we can do-"

"-is wait for a signal." Flash finished and sighed in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm going down to look for him too. Who else other than Superman is coming?" The room was silent. Everyone avoided eye contact in any means possible.

"I don't believe it." He stood up, knocking his chair down in the process. "Some friends you are! He saved your sorry lives hundreds of times, and this is how you repay him?!"

"It's because they're scared." A voice said from the doorway. They all spun around to see a little boy standing in the doorway.

"Robin! How the hell did you get in here?" Green Lantern asked in astonishment.

"You _do_ realize that Batman is my mentor." He said, stepping forward. He turned to Superman, his gaze urgent. "Clark, I've got what we've been looking for." Superman's eyes lit up with the news.

"How?" he asked.

"Some thugs I picked up on the street. Told me some very interesting stuff. Our suspicious were correct, and it would seem that Luthor, Bane, Deadshot, _and_ Scarecrow are all working together on this one."

"What about Joker?"

"He seems to have been left out."

"Luthor's practically begging for trouble…" Superman muttered. Joker was most likely going to take this as a serious offense. "So there's a chance that he's still alive then?" Clark said in a small voice.

"Please, Clark, don't insult Bruce that way. Of course he's alive." He turned to leave, and Superman followed.

"I'm coming too." Flash said. No sound came from the other members as they walked out of the room.

As they were out in the hall, Flash sped up so that he was beside Robin and asked him in a hushed voice, "What did you mean back there? When you said that the others were all scared to look for Batman?"

"They're not scared of looking for him." Robin replied. "They're scared of _finding_ him."

Flash's eyes lit up with understanding. They were scared of finding him alright.

Finding him _dead_.

* * *

He stumbled across the ice, and finally saw the small harbor coming into view. He passed the boats that lay slanted on the ice, and climbed up onto solid land. He instinctively reached down for his grapple-gun only to remember that he was utility-belt-less.

He sighed in frustration as he made his way to one of the storage houses. He would rest there. He needed to sleep, just for a few hours. He stumbled into the dark, wide space. Wooden boxes were piled on top of each other, and reached up to the ceiling. Batman's knees buckled, and he fell forward onto the dusty floor.

He couldn't get up again. He was too weak. All he could do was hope that no one would come into the storage room.

But the universe seemed to like punishing him; footsteps were approaching. They stopped right beside the exhausted Dark Knight, and with his left-over strength he looked up, only to be met with the covered face of Jonathan Crane. The Scarecrow.

"I figured you couldn't have gotten far, Dark Knight. You've been such a bad boy." He knelt down beside him, his eyes gleaming through the mask. "I'm supposed to bring you back to Luthor. You see, we had an agreement. But I've never been one to stick to rules." He turned Batman over onto his back.

"Tell me, Batman. Will you be having any Nightmares tonight?"

* * *

_Bazinga. Hope you liked it. Review ;) I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Batman. He's really having a tough time... Oh well. He's still freaking awesome.  
_


	6. Sacrifice

_Wow. My longest chapter yet. This is it. Probably the most climatic part of the story, I might add. I seriously have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy it :)_

_I do not own these characters. _

_Please review, and again thanks to everyone who has :) I really appreciate it. xx  
_

_Again, I should probably let you know that I totally ship the whole Batman x Catwoman thing, and not Batman x Wonder Woman. You should probably just know that before reading this chapter...  
_

**CHAPTER 6- SACRIFICE **

"Is he waking up?"

"I believe he is."

"Bruce? Bruce, wake up! You're safe!"

What was going on? Voices echoed around him, his body ached. Had he been saved?

"Bruce, open your eyes. How I'd love to see your eyes again."

"Mother? Father?" Bruce muttered in disbelief. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening...

"Bruce, darling, we've missed you." Was he dead? No. Scarecrow… he wouldn't kill him without tormenting him first.

And this was his torment.

"You're not real." Bruce felt his eyes sting. "You're not real. Go away!" He writhed around on the floor, but the image of his Mother and Father in front of him was as clear as glass, branded into his brain.

"Bruce, come back to us." Their mouths opened wide as they spoke, too wide to be normal, and all sorts of insects, spiders and worms suddenly came crawling out.

"No! Go away!" Batman tried to force down the horror and agony he felt as they neared him. He'd never thought he'd have to utter those words to his own parents...

"Don't you love us anymore Bruce? You've changed. What's happened to you? How can I make the pain go away?" His mother asked with sad sweetness, her eyes turning red.

"Son, you need us. Get up, and come to us." His Father said, spreading his arms out wide, only for them to suddenly transform into terrifying bat wings.

"No! Leave me alone!" Batman scrambled away, desperate to be rid of the nightmare. His fingers clawed at the floor, leaving marks as he tried to get away. But he couldn't move. He was too weak. _Fight it, Bruce! Damn it, you've felt these effects before!_

"Oh, Dark Knight?" Scarecrow's voice was like the wind. A small whisper in the back of his mind, torturing him, tormenting him. "Oh, why do you cry? Has the world been mean to the Batman?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Scarecrow- get out of my head!" Batman growled.

He gathered up all his strength, and used a wall as means to help him stand up and lean against. He fought against the fear toxin that had been injected into his veins with all his might. The image of his parents, who were approaching him with curled and outstretched fingers, slowly faded, _faded_.

Until it completely vanished into nothingness.

He'd done it, though the tormenting image was still burned into the back of his eyes. However he was very mistaken if he believed that his torture was over.

Catwoman suddenly appeared before him, irresistible and intimidating as ever, whip in hand. Her form wavered slightly.

"Selina?" Batman muttered in disbelief. She simply looked at him with haunting eyes. There was disappointment. Sadness. And yet, strange love.

"Selina." He said again, desperate for a response, any response, and reached out to her. To his surprise she took his gloved hand, and placed it on her cheek. Tears streamed down her face, staining them. She pulled her mask back to gaze down at him with sorrow.

"Bruce. I thought you loved me. Why can't we be together?" Her voice was cold.

"I- I don't know. I can't think clearly. I just can't!" He dug the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"Bruce. I love you. But I can't wait for you forever." She turned to leave.

"No! Please, don't leave me!" He had the urge to scream, but it only came out as a pleading whisper. She didn't look back. A gunshot rang out, and Catwoman's body fell lifeless to the floor.

"NO!" It was chaotic. It made no sense. But at the moment, neither did his thoughts. They were a jumbled mess.

"NO, Catwoman!" Batman all but dragged himself to her side, and placed her fragile body into his arms, unable to do anything else. He couldn't even cry.

He felt physical pain, as well as emotional pain, as his lungs suddenly felt constricted. Selina, dead.

And he'd done nothing to stop it.

Everyone he knew- dead. Because of him. His Parents, dead. Jason, dead. Selina, Dead.

All because of him.

He gazed down at her pale face, unable to move or do anything else. His thoughts suddenly cleared for a moment, as he realized that the whole situation just didn't make any sense. Selina was out of town. And she wouldn't leave him, not when he was being held captive by… Scarecrow.

Yes. That was it. _Remember, Bruce_. He was being held captive. The toxin. This wasn't real.

Clear, coherent thoughts came back to Batman like clear refreshing water, as he realized how far he had fallen into the control of the toxin. Selina's form faded completely, and Batman gazed down into his empty hands.

_It wasn't real_, he kept on reminding himself, _Selina is alive_. _My parents are at peace. Jason is in a better place._

New strength coursed through him, new determination. _And a new reason to fight_. He shakily stood on uneven feet, and leaned against the wall closest to him. His blurry surroundings cleared, and became focused. Scarecrow was sitting on a nearby crate.

"Took you long enough." He said, his eyes gleaming from the pleasure of watching Batman suffer. "You usually fight it off faster than that. You are becoming weak, Dark Knight." The Scarecrow sneered. "Though I admit, that was my strongest creation yet! It was rather amusing to observe the effects." He jumped down from the crate. "Though it's obviously not strong enough. You were guarded enough to not mention any names... so I have no insight to your true fears, and your identity. That will change in a matter of time though, believe me."

"Crane." Batman growled, though it wasn't as intimidating as he'd meant it to be. He weakly began to sink back onto the floor, as his new-found strength began to leave him again.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to a metal disk that clung to his cape. He'd never noticed it before, it was so small. Was it a tracking device? Perhaps. It could also be the reason as to why the League and J'onn still had not found him, a device designed to prevent his thoughts from reaching out.

He tried to subtly pry it off his cape, onto to find it firmly bolted to it. That left only one solution. He tore the part that had the disk clinging onto it off in one clean pull.

"What're doing?" Crane demanded sharply as he began walking towards him. " What are yo-"

"CRANE!" A furious voice bounded off the walls in all directions.

The Scarecrow spun around wildly, and his whole demeanor immediately changed when he spotted two figures standing in the dark entrance of the warehouse.

"Lu- Luthor," he stammered. "Deadshot."

* * *

"Wally! Clark! Come back!" Green Lantern yelled as he bounded towards his friends. They were about to teleport back to Earth to begin their search for Batman once again.

"What is it?" Superman asked worriedly.

"It's J'onn. I don't know what happened, but he suddenly collapsed." Needing no more convincing, the Flash, Robin, and Superman dashed back to the conference room. J'onn lay on the floor, his teeth clenched as his hands gripped his forehead. Diana was on her knees beside him.

"J'onn." She begged, trying to pry his hands off his face. "J'onn, please, are you alright? Say something!"

"I'm fine Diana." He suddenly gasped, letting his arms drop to his knees, and shakily sat up. "It was just so sudden." His eyes suddenly widened.

"What was? What happened?" The scarlet speedster asked as he guided his friend to a nearby chair. But J'onn would not sit. He was suddenly frantic.

"Batman! I know where he is!"

"What?!" They all asked in unison.

"The onslaught of his thoughts came so suddenly, like a balloon ready to explode. And the pain… oh no." J'onn covered his face with his hands. "One of the worst mind reading experiences I've ever had." He muttered through shaky breaths.

"J'onn, I need you to be strong." Robin said calmly. "Tell us where Batman is."

"Yes, yes of course. He's close to the Gotham River. In one of the warehouses by the bridge."

"But that's impossible!" Clark muttered. We checked the area, we-"

"Well he's there _now_!" Diana practically yelled. "And he's _alive_!" She could have jumped and laughed for joy.

"Di's right, what the hell are we still doing here?" Wally demanded. And as one, the Justice League founders left to rescue their friend.

Together.

* * *

Luthor's glare could clearly be seen, despite the darkness that had covered most of the docks as night fell. "We had an agreement. And instead, I have to go _looking_ for you?!"

The Scarecrow quickly composed himself as Luthor came storming up to him, clad in his green armored suit with something clutched in his hand. Deadshot followed suit, the yellow utility-belt dangling over his shoulder.

"You've jeopardized the mission! Could you imagine the consequences there would have been if he somehow managed to contact the League? If he had somehow been_ found_?!" Scarecrow shrunk away at the stab of his words. "If… _he'd_ gotten here?" Luthor suddenly whispered, but it was heard by all of them.

"I was going to bring him back." The Scarecrow choked out. Luthor simply had a disgusted look on his face and waved his hand, as if to say the matter was now closed for further discussion.

"Now that you're done toying around with him… we have the kryptonite." Luthor held out his palm, a chunk of green kryptonite balancing in the center of his hand. "Quite some _friend_, to have Superman's weakness in that handy belt if his. I wonder, Batman," Luthor said turning to face the form lying crumpled on the ground. "Does he know of your distrust?"

"He… is aware." Batman managed to say between his labored breaths.

"Still. I can't believe he likes you. I don't understand what he even sees in you as a hero worthy to be part of the League. They're all super powered and meta's, and you're just...human."

"You're starting… to sound like… a jealous girlfriend… Lex. Wouldn't want… that now… would we?" Deadshot couldn't help the guffaw that escaped him; he was immediately forced to compose himself as he saw the murderous look Luthor's was wearing. Taking a few steps back he observed that Luthor seemed satisfied by his decision, as he once again turned his attention back to the Dark Knight.

"You will never insult me again!" He threatened through clenched teeth, and took a swing at Batman. All the air in his lungs was knocked out he felt the fist collide with his broken ribs. It burned like hell, but he refused to show weakness or give Luthor the satisfaction of seeing how much pain he was truly in. "Have I made myself clear?"

"I don't think you've been clear enough, Luthor." A new voice proclaimed. Luthor's eyes widened and he spun around to see not only his greatest enemy, but _all_ the Justice League founders by the entrance. They're silhouettes were outlined against the bright light of the rising moon. "Because it seems like _we_ haven't gotten the message yet."

Deadshot clicked his guns into place, and shielded Luthor from the League (only because his money was at stake), as Scarecrow ran to stand beside them, his syringe-like fingers raised and threatening. Batman was in the midst of the lunatics, and vulnerable. He struggled to stand up and gain his footing.

"Give him back, Luthor, and we can avoid any violence." Clark said in a fierce voice. He wanted to at least give him the option of backing down, for Bruce's sake. If he had his way he would have already been recklessly charging at full speed.

"No can do." Luthor smirked. "Unless, of course, you'd like to get him yourself?" He jerked his chin at Deadshot, who seized Batman's neck by hooking his arm around him. A gun clicked into place, and was aimed at the side of his head. But this would not stop Batman.

He used the opportunity to knock his elbow into Deadshot's jaw, who instantly cried out in pain.

"You freak!" He yelled in agony as he grabbed the vigilante again, this time with his firm and furious grip around his neck. He slowly began to add pressure.

Superman's eyes flashed with anger and he clenched his fists. The League suddenly found themselves afraid. They'd never seen Superman in such a state of fury before.

The same went for Batman, without the fury part. The only thing keeping him standing was the firm hand around his throat. His own hands were desperately trying to pry the fingers loose from his neck. The skin that was visible to them was covered in cuts and bruises, and his leg was positioned at an awkward angle. The League was horrified by the sight that lay before them.

Superman assessed all the damage done to Batman's bones with his X-ray vision; he saw red as his thoughts filled with rage.

"I'll give you one last warning." He said through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched at his sides as he forced the words out of his mouth. "Release him, and come quietly. Or regret it, forever."

"You dare think that you can _threaten_ me? You're even worse than I thought." Luthor exclaimed loudly.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said in frustration, his eyes burning. "Now!"

A figure suddenly jumped out from the protection of the shadows behind Luthor and his gang. Robin kicked the gun out of Deadshot's hand as he twirled in the air, and a gunshot rang through the spacious room. It bounced off the metal walls, until it hit the Man of Steel's chest and clanked to the ground.

He flew into action as Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, the Flash and Green Lantern all followed him into battle; only something was suddenly weakening him the closer he got to Batman.

Robin was sparring with Deadshot, and Wonder Woman had Scarecrow flat on the ground in no time. His syringes were smashed beneath her feet, and he screamed out in rage as he helplessly clawed at the remaining glass and toxin.

The Flash tried to ram into Lex Luthor, only to be thrown back into a pile of crates, which came crashing down on him.

"I can't believe he did that!" Flash said in annoyance. "No one ever even has to chance to touch me!"

Green Lantern protected him from most of the damage with a green shield created purely from his will.

As Superman neared his target, he felt his energy drain, and an all too familiar feeling crept over him.

"Kryptonite." He cursed, as he sank to the ground. Batman was trying to get up off the floor to aid him, only to find himself suddenly being dragged back by Luthor, and lifted above his head.

"If anyone moves, I swear I'll break his back." The story came flooding back to everyone's minds. The story of when Bane broke the Dark Knight's back. Only this time, the story would be different. This time, it would be Luthor.

"Put him down!" Green Lantern shouted, but said no more as Luthor lifted his knee up threateningly, his means of breaking the nearly unconscious Bat.

"Luthor," Superman seethed as Wonder Woman dragged him a safe distance away from the Kryptonite that he found to now be in Deadshot's grasp, "If you hurt him any further, I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll _what_? Defile your friend's memory by breaking his _one_ rule?" Superman's glare was murderous. He so very wanted to break that madman's neck. A flick of his wrist would be all it would take...

"Now, I'll ask you to please, take your distance." Luthor mockingly said with a cruel grin. They followed his order despite their reluctance, and took a few steps back, Superman still being supported by Wonder Woman.

"See, not so hard is it?" He said as he lowered Batman onto the ground by his feet. "Now for the grand finale." Superman didn't think he'd heard him right. But to his and everyone's horror, Luthor pulled out a kryptonite filled gun from a compartment of his suit.

"If your friends so much as move an inch, Batman's neck breaks beneath my boot." Luthor sneered. This was the moment he'd been planning up to; the moment of _true_ Justice.

"I couldn't get the world to see what you were Superman; an outsider, a menace to humanity. But once you're gone, they'll realize that they don't need you. As we didn't need you before you came." Martian Manhunter and The Flash moved to attack, but froze the instant Luthor placed his foot down on Batman's neck. "It'll take but a little pressure from this suit to kill him." He warned. His gaze moved back to Superman once more. "You know, thing's were suppossed to be different. You were supposed to alone, for one. And Batman would have suffered a great deal, with you watching."

Clark's insides clenched.

"But I suppose this'll have to do. You saved your dear partner from a lot of pain. Either way, I'm going to kill you."

The League watched in dismay as Luthor slowly aimed his gun at the Man of Steel.

"Say your goodbyes." In that moment his face displayed pure evil.

"Not if I can help it." A low voice said so very quietly, no one even heard it as Luthor pulled the trigger, and the gun shot rang through the room.

A dark form whipped at incredible speed through the air, and Batman was suddenly jumping in front of Superman, something that should never have even been humanely possible in his condition.

Luthor had made one mistake; in trying to savior the moment of killing Superman, he had forgotten what had been right beneath him. One step forward and away from the vigilante was all it took for him to fail.

The Kryptonite bullet hit the Dark Knight before anyone could even blink.

Kryptonite or not, the bullet was still a bullet. And it had just pierced through his chest...

The League couldn't suppress the horrified screams and yells of shock that escaped them as they watched their friend crumple to his knees, blood already trickling onto the cold floor.

"NO! BATMAN!" Batman heard Tim's agonizing yell echo somewhere in the back of his fading mind before he fell back completely. The next few minutes passed in a flurry of colors and sounds...

"NO! HOW COULD HE! HE INTERFERED! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The crazy, maddening screams of Lex Luthor echoed throughout the space of the warehouse, as the wailing of police sirens came nearer and nearer. Someone must have heard the first gunshots and called them... bless whoever that may be.

"Bruce!" Someone called to Batman from the brink of darkness, pulling him back to the light. "Bruce, you bastard! Why did you do that?!" It was Clark. He was on his knees, shocked tears silently streaming down his face.

One of Clark's Nightmares had come true- right in front of him. He'd always feared that Batman's mortality was going to rip him back to reality one day.

With the last of his draining strength, Batman gripped the hand of his (though he hated to admit it) best friend. Somewhere in the background, the police were yelling as they went up against Scarecrow's and Deadshot's futile attempts of escape.

"Luthor is… wrong. The world needs… Superman." He managed to gasp through the pain he was in. He was losing too much blood. "Me? I only serve Gotham… there's more people… like me… but there's only one… Superman." Batman's eyes fluttered behind the cowl as he coughed up blood. His lips were stained red with it.

"Stay awake Bruce. You have to. STAY AWAKE DAMN IT!" The gloved hand that Superman had held onto with a steel grip slackened.

There was only one thing left to do.

The members of the League immediately took flight as they rose higher into the starry night sky.

Because though all evidence pointed against any possible hope, they would never give up on their friend. _Never._

_Phew. Is he gonna live? Is he gonna die? Questions, Questions... sorry to leave you like this. PLEASE REVIEW :) Have a nice weekend ;)  
_


	7. Eternity

_So, another chapter up!  
__Any ideas that would like to be added to the story are welcome to be shared :) Again, thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favs. I really appreciate it ;_

_I do not own any of these characters. (that would be too cool to be true...)  
PLEASE REVIEW ;) have a nice weekend.  
_

**CHAPTER 7- ETERNITY**

"Alright, get them into the truck." Gordon ordered tiredly, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

Scarecrow and a disarmed Deadshot were being escorted away by a group of cops, guns loaded and ready in case of any sudden moves. They were the easy ones. Lex Luthor on the other hand…

"Bullock, looks like we'll need a swat team." He spoke into his radio as he watched his men struggle against a raging Lex Luthor. He was yelling and screaming incoherently at the top of his lungs, his arms flaying around and knocking down crates. They splintered onto the floor.

"Isn't, like, the whole Justice League there?" Came a crackling reply.

"Yeah, but I don't know. They seem to be on the ground for some rea-" Gordon stopped talking as he suddenly saw Superman lift somebody up into his arms.

"Oh God, no." He mumbled in disbelief and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, leaning one hand on the hood of the car to keep himself upright.

But there it was, playing before his very eyes as clear as day. Batman's unmoving body was being carried in the arms of the Man of Steel. Blood snaked its way down his arm which hung lifelessly to his side.

He saw Wonder Woman take off into the starry night sky, and suddenly disappear as she was teleported back into the Watchtower. One by one, the League disappeared.

Then they were all gone. And Gordon was left to beg that his eyes had been deceived.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Then Nothing.

The frantic yells of surgeons were heard throughout the medical bay. The League, with the exception of J'onn, waited in fear, not knowing what to do. Who to turn to. What to say. What to even _think_.

All members turned to Superman as he suddenly gasped for air and forced the sudden tears to remain at bay.

His super-hearing had detected the flat line. It was an ongoing haunting sound, a sound that everyone feared.

He tried to compose himself for the sake of his friends. He tried to cling onto a shred of hope. Inside, he could hear the doctors trying to restart Batman's heart. It took them numerous tries. Every time, he would hear the jump of his heart as a current was run through him, then nothing.

He couldn't take it. Superman, the strongest man in the world, sank to the ground.

_Silence_...

* * *

After what felt like an _eternity_, the beeping miraculously continued, and Clark breathed out in relief, laughing as he did so. The League all looked at him worriedly; no doubt thinking that he'd lost his mind. But he didn't care. His friend's life was secure. For now.

J'onn suddenly came out of the room, still wearing blood-coated gloves. The Flash, being the fastest, whizzed up to him and immediately asked "Will he be alright?"

J'onn sighed and looked at the emotionally strained faces of the League. "Superman probably already told you that he flat lined, but-"

"He WHAT?!" The rest practically yelled. They all cast accusing glares at Superman, who remained unaffected, with his eyes downcast.

"We managed to get his heart beating again." A shadow fell over J'onn's eyes. "The first night is always the hardest. We'll see whether he survives it."

Operating on Batman, his friend, no matter how emotionless the Batman would sometimes be, had taken its toll on him. He'd operated on him before, sure; but it was different this time. This was the worst condition J'onn had ever seen the Dark Knight in, and he knew that he had been in worse conditions before. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"He's going to have a rough time when he wakes up._ If_ he wakes up."

The Flash winced. The thought of Batman dying was absurd. It had never occurred to him before. But here they were, clinging onto hope.

"How bad?" Green Lantern asked quietly.

"Other than his broken leg which we already knew about, he has now gotten several broken and cracked ribs. There was also _a lot_ of blood loss, not to mention bruising, and deep cuts all over his body. And then there's the bullet wound. Overall, he took quite a beating."

"They _tortured_ him?" Wonder Woman whispered in horror.

"In their own sick, sadistic way." J'onn confirmed with a nod. "And he's running a very high fever. Being left in the merciless cold certainly didn't do him any good."

"Do you think we could see him?" Superman spoke up for the first time. J'onn reluctantly nodded, and turned on his heel. They followed him back into the room.

They spotted Batman lying on one of the medical beds, unconscious. And as they looked at him, _really_ looked at him, they found themselves too afraid to move further than the door-frame.

Bruce had his cowl taken off, now that the doctors were gone, and his chest was also bare. It was covered in horrid bruises and angry red cuts. The broken ribs were clearly to be seen, as the flesh around them had sunken in and were bruised.

The Kryptonite bullet had been removed, and was being held in a lead jar that sat on the operating table. The bullet wound had been bandaged; he had been hit just inches away from his heart, and some blood was still seeping through. His leg was in a cast again.

And his face- his face was the most heart-wrenching thing to look at. It was flecked with blue and purple. The rings under his eyes were prominent, and his cheekbones stuck out sharply.

His forehead was creased with pain. His mouth was covered with an oxygen mask, and his shaky and labored breathing was to be heard clearly in the other end of the room. Tubes were connected to his arm, and pumped blood and morphine into him.

It was a traumatizing sight. Silent tears streamed down Wonder Woman's cheeks; she didn't even realize that they were there as she turned away. Even Wally and John had to fight the anger they felt to prevent themselves from completely losing control.

Superman suddenly stormed off.

"Clark, wha-"

"Leave me alone Diana." He wanted to find the people who had shattered everything around him. Who had _destroyed_ his friend. He wanted them to rue the day they ever lay a hand upon Batman.

"Clark!" Diana was catching up to him in the corridor. "I can tell you're about to do something very reckless."

"Oh yeah? Well you know nothing- _nothing_- about me then!"

"Clark, I know you're upset-"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Superman, _stop_!" Diana stood in front of him, her arms blocking his way. "Justice has already been served! Deadshot and Scarecrow have been taken into custody. Bane has been moved to a more secure area on case he ever tried anything. And Luthor has been sent to the most secure prison in America! And we even caught the decoy Lex Luthor, Clayface! _This is Justice_!"

"It's not enough! It _never_ will be enough!" Superman yelled, and swiftly ducked under her right arm.

"Don't turn to vengeance Clark!" Wonder Woman begged as she tried to keep pace beside him. "He wouldn't have wanted it!"

Superman faltered in his steps, and for a moment his mind cleared from the red hot anger that was raging through him.

"He wouldn't want you risking your life for revenge." Diana continued quietly, realizing that her words were going through to him. "He'd want you to do what's right. And it's never easy to do the right thing Clark, I know that. But, please, don't give in. Be strong."

Superman hung his head, and his shoulders began to shake. Diana embraced him, and he gratefully let himself fall into her arms, too weak to stand.

"And right now, the right thing to do would be going to Alfred. And comforting a little bird who probably needs it the most."

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_Hah! No cliffhanger this time. Kind of... :P Will he survive the night? Hmmm... _  
_Thanks for reading, and please review ;)_


	8. PART 2- A New Threat Approaches

_Sorry that this has been taking so long... I'm currently in Australia, and mostly Wifi-less. I've managed to finally upload this though, which I'm very happy about :)_**  
**_P_lease _**review**, and enjoy ;)_

_I do not own any of these characters.**  
**_

**CHAPTER 8- A NEW THREAT APPROACHES  
**

_"All founding members of the League were at the scene, where the Batman has supposedly been defeated by none other than Lex Luthor. The Scarecrow and Deadshot were also involved, and had apparently been working with Luthor, along with Bane and Clayface. All are now in custody, and we can only hope - for the world and the people of Gotham - that the Dark Knight still lives."  
_  
"Why this is simply insulting!" A glass shattered against the TV. "What made him think for even second that he could defeats Bats- without inviting _me_?!" There was a cackle in the shadowed room. "Perhaps I should pay him a surprise visit in jail… we have so much to catch up on…"

* * *

Wally, John and J'onn looked at their battered and broken friend, who lay still. His breathing was shallow, his face restless and painful. They all turned as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps; Superman, along with Robin and Alfred.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred ran through the startled group right into the room. They all couldn't hide their surprise as Alfred suddenly pulled a chair up to Bruce's side, and took his hand bandaged hand in a tight grip.

"Don't worry Master Bruce, I'm right here." He whispered reassuringly and slightly hoarsely, as if he could hear him.

Tim stood amongst the others at the door. He froze and gaped when he saw his mentor. His father.

"Well…" Wally scratched the back of his neck. He felt like he was interrupting a very personal moment. "I better be going. Central City and all…" He whizzed away, but not before turning to Superman and patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. "He'll live Supes. _He has to_."

"Yeah. I think I'll be going too." John awkwardly said, and strolled off. He paused and smiled at Tim. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"What makes you say that?" Tim asked quietly, his face turning away.

"Because I know you feel guilty. You shouldn't. If it was anyone's fault… well, then it was the League's. We should have acted sooner." He smiled sadly, and left.

Superman flinched at the sudden gasp of pain that came from Bruce. "What's wrong?" He urgently asked J'onn as he rushed up to his side.

"The pain medication is wearing off. He's going to need another dose." J'onn rushed away, as Tim practically sprinted to Bruce's side. He looked even worse up close.

"Hang in there Bruce. It's going to be okay. It's going to be alright…" He trailed off as he realized that tears were trailing down his cheeks. He angrily brushed them away.

"I always knew the risks, Master Tim." Alfred suddenly said. "Always. And there has never been a night where I haven't feared that he might never come home. Or show up with serious injuries. This feeling… It's exactly like the time he had his back broken…" He left the sentence hanging.

"It makes you realize how much you care for him." Tim continued. "No matter how cold he may seem." He added with a chuckle.

He tried very hard not to recall the incident with Bane. How he and Alfred had to drive him away after picking him up in the square, and how fragile and broken he was. How Alfred told him his worst fear...

Bruce suddenly gasped again, and his back arched; he was in terrible agony. Superman couldn't stand the sight. "J'onn! We need those medications!" He all but shouted.

J'onn came running around the corner with a syringe clutched in his hand. As he approached Bruce's side, he hastily inserted it into one of the tubes. Bruce was sweating from the fever that was steadily rising. He thrashed around, restless.

"He might be having vivid dreams." J'onn said. "The fever is getting to him."

The pain medication started to take effect, and his sweaty body slumped down onto the bed. He was completely still, but his forehead was still creased; a sign of discomfort.

"Is he going to survive, Clark?" Tim suddenly asked tearfully. "Is he going to come home?" He looked up at him. Superman wished he could comfort him with a definite answer... but he didn't have one.

"I don't know Tim. I just don't know." He sighed.

"Only time will tell." Alfred said wearily. "He'll have to fight this on his own."

"We're staying here." Tim turned to face Clark. "We're staying here, whether the League likes it or not. It's our right." Clark was quiet for a moment as he contemplated.

"Of course." He finally said with a nod. "You can both stay on the Watchtower for as long as necessary. Hopefully there are some rooms already ready for you to stay in."

"Clark!" Wally zoomed in. He looked troubled "You have to see this…"

* * *

Many members of the league were huddled around the main computer, looking up at the screen. Some looked horrified, while others were intrigued.

"_It has come to my attention that Batman has possibly died…"_ The clown said with fake sorrow.

Some of the League members frowned at this, not having heard the news. Mutters were heard throughout the room, and Superman, Wally and Tim came rushing in.

"Batman? Dead?"

"That's crazy, the Batman can't die."

"I always knew he would be the first one to go down. He has no powers, see."

"_If any of you Bozo's out there believe that-" _There was a burst of maniacal laughter. _"Oh you cute little worriers! Bats isn't dead! HA! The thought alone is simply amusing…"_

The room went quiet.

"_And I'm saying this because the day Batman dies; it'll be by my hand… though I always like to postpone that day. You see, Batman is simply too much FUN!" _More laughter. The clown wiped his eyes.

"_Oh I really do KILL myself…speaking of which… Lexy? You watching in that fancy prison cell of yours? Because this message is just- for- you. You should feel honored." _

His face suddenly changed into a horrifying frown._ "What's wrong with your own toys, Lex? Did Superman get too boring for you? Needless to say, I feel insulted that you didn't invite me to join that little pathetic group of yours. So I decided to play a little game…"_

Superman realized that Tim was suddenly tense.

"_If Lex Luthor isn't freed and delivered to me by the end of the week, I'll… hmm… what will it be this time? Should I blow up a school? A hospital? The Leagues fancy little Watchtowerrrrrrrr?"_

The room was quiet. Too quiet.

"_What a shame that would be. BOOM! And all of Earth's mightiest heroes are history! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The Joker doubled over as he clutched his chest.

"_So, I want to see Lexy by the end of next week! The location will be revealed- but not yet. I'll send the invitation in a short time. Oh, and Lex? Don't forget your party hat…" _

The screen blacked out. Talking burst out everywhere. The room was in utter chaos.

"This isn't good. How would he blow up the Watchtower?" Superman muttered to himself as the crowd grew anxious around him. Most were turning to him to see whether he had a solution.

"That's the thing." Green Lantern said as he approached. "It's probably all a lie. There's no way he could do that."

"I don't know." Wonder Woman landed beside them. "We know from experience that the Joker shouldn't be underestimated."

"I second that." Tim said with a serious tone. "I'm going back to check on Alfred."

But Alfred already came rushing in, his face shining with tears. "Sir Kent! Please come at once!" His voice was hoarse.

"Alfred! What on earth is the matter?" Clark was worried by Alfred's sudden urgency, not to mention, the tears. This too was far too surreal to comprehend.

"It's Master Bruce, sir. The monitors…his heart…it's stopped beating!"

* * *

_So, let me know what you think, any ideas are welcome to be shared :) I honestly am just going with the flow, so there's no fixed story in my head, more like scattered ideas. Please **review**, and **MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! :)**_


	9. Wide Awake

_Sorry for the long wait, I just got back from Australia and now have Internet! YAY! But I must admit, I am very sad to be greeted by the typical dutch weather...  
__Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WHOEVER HAS THEIR BIRTHDAY TODAY [don't ask.]  
_

_**Please review :)**  
_

_I do not own any of the characters.  
_

**CHAPTER 9- WIDE AWAKE**

"Come on, dammit! Breathe!" Wally begged as J'onn frantically beat at Batman's chest.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Wonder Woman repeated over and over again as she paced up and down, up and down, unable to contain her anxiety.

John was next to a frantic Alfred and Tim, who were desperately struggling to get to Bruce, to see him, to save him. To do anything; anything but sit around and listen to the unending beep that came from the monitor.

"Come on, please, please, oh please…" Tim muttered into his clenched hands as John finally managed to restrain him.

Superman simply watched the sight before him in disbelief. Bruce couldn't die; he was too damn stubborn for that. And yet, here he was, his life trickling away like sand slipping through a man's grasp.

But Batman's grasp was strong.

* * *

The monitors beeped steadily anew, letting everyone know that Bruce had endured. He had held on.

Despite the fact that Batman was lying broken in a hospital bed, despite the fact that the Joker had made a very serious request and threat not only a few moments before, everyone stood up and cheered.

Their relieved laughter boomed off the walls as they hugged one another tightly. Some had shameless tears in their eyes. It was a very intriguing situation, and a very rare one too; but a saved life was something worth celebrating for. Especially when it was the life of a dear friend.

"Thanks for not leaving us just yet Bruce." Wally managed to splutter through his overjoyed laughter as he stood beside the unconscious Batman and took his hand. "Man, I _knew_ you could do it! I knew it!"

He froze as Bruce's eyes suddenly seemed to flutter slowly. His breath was suddenly stuck in his throat.

"Oh my God guys, get over here _pronto_!" He yelled, flaying his arms everywhere. "I think he's waking up!"

"_WHAT?!_"

They all shoved and pushed each other aside to get to Bruce's side. As if sensing their presence, his eyes fluttered again, and painful groans came from his lips.

"Someone dim the lights." J'onn said, all business. "And give him some more pain medication."

Wally dimmed the lights just as another groan escaped Bruce. He seemed to be muttering incoherently.

"What's he saying?" Diana asked with a frown. "Sounds like… but that's absurd, why would he say that?"

"Could be the meds messing with his mind." John suggested with a shrug as he looked at her troubled face.

They all traded looks with each other, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Selina…" Bruce muttered again, more clearly this time.

"He could be hallucinating." J'onn said as he looked over the monitors. "Though his fever has gone down some..."

"Or… he could be _remembering_ something." Clark muttered thoughtfully. "Perhaps-"

"SHHHHHH!" They all chorused as Bruce's eyes were suddenly opening, but very slowly. His eyes met theirs, and they were their usual crystal clear blue. A hint of weariness was detectible, but other than that they looked exactly the same.

They all waited in suspended silence for him to say something, anything, or give them some sort of sign.

After what seemed like hours of drawn out silence Bruce suddenly muttered "This is the worst sense of déjà vu I have ever had." He squirming under their penetrating stares, which were beginning to seriously creep him out; this alone was a very hard thing to do.

Then the room was in utter chaos again; suddenly everyone was jumping anew, laughing, cheering, hugging Bruce one at a time, though they did it carefully due to his injuries. What they didn't know was that he was hurting himself further as he tried to desperately avoid the hugs.

"The Bat lives!" Wally yelled dramatically in a lowered voice as he flung open the door. "The Dark Knight endures all, for he is the Batman, and that is pretty much self-explanatory!" He yelled again, drawing in many stares from Leaguers in the hallway. They grew excited, and came rushing to peek through. The effort was futile though as J'onn merely closed the door again and rolled his eyes at Wally's antics.

"Stop it Wally, you are making a fool out of yourself." Bruce muttered.

"He's definitely back." Tim laughed as he nudged Alfred's side, who suddenly bounded towards Bruce.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He said shaking his shoulders, though his face was radiating happiness. "I've been through enough, thank _you_ very much. So please, Master Bruce, I hope you've learned never to go on patrols with broken legs. Or any other injuries." He said sincerely, and pulled Bruce into a hug. This one he didn't resist.

Alfred pulled back as Bruce gasped from a sudden stab in his side.

"Careful with the ribs." J'onn said absentmindedly as he rushed over with a glass of water. "Drink. You must be pretty dehydrated." Bruce reluctantly followed his order, only to find that he _was_ very thirsty. He had six more glasses of water until he was fully satisfied.

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked with concern as he looked into Bruce's eyes with a small torch.

"I feel fine." Bruce said, indifferent.

"No you don't, you got beaten, and drugged, and beaten even more. Not to mention, you got SHOT!" Clark said angrily, and his voice rose at the end. The room fell silent by his sudden outburst.

It seemed the time of rejoicing had come to an end.

"Uh, I think I'm going to get some iced coffee or something." And Wally was gone in a flash.

"Yeah, um, me too." John said hesitantly, and left.

"I believe there are some Oreos in the Canteen today." J'onn drifted through the floor; even he didn't want to be there to witness the confrontation bound to come.

"Oh for goodness sake, I guess I'll be the only one to admit that you two," Diana accusingly pointed at Batman and Superman, "obviously need to talk. Let's go Alfie. Robin."

The door closed behind them, and Clark glared at Bruce. "Always have to be the damn Hero. The Martyr."

"Would you have expected any differently?"

"Did you even think about what you were doing? You took a damn bullet for me Bruce!"

"I am aware of that." He said darkly, rubbing the bullet wound on his chest that would no doubt leave a scar; just another one to add to his collection.

"I can't have you sacrificing yourself for me whenever I'm being stupid or clumsy. You did the same with the kryptonite asteroid. I mean, what are you going to do when you go up against Darkseid? Make that an_ if_. Because I won't let you." Clark crossed his arms over the S on his chest. "You were willing to give Gotham City up for me..."

"Dick could always become Batman if necessary to protect Gotham." Bruce replied stoically as he stared up at the ceiling.

"If necessary? _If necessary?!_ Bruce, you _are_ Batman! Don't tell me Batman could be anyone, because it's not true!"

"Well there's definitely more people with issues- like me- on this planet capable of being Batman, whereas I only see _one_ Superman." Batman looked at him intently. Superman was about to argue back, but he cut him off.

"Clark, there's only one you, one kryptonian Superman. Everyone knows your face. The world needs _you_. Not someone who revels in the fear of criminals. Who _feeds_ off it." He said bitterly. Clark only glared at him, though the wall he had built around himself was starting to crumble.

Bruce took a deep breath, and winced slightly from the pain. But he continued. "You are the Man of Tomorrow. The Man of the Future. And I'll lay my life down again and again if I have to, in order for you to survive, and protect this planet. Because in the end, that's what you do best. Protecting the world. Me?" He chuckled. _Actually_ chuckled. "I protect Gotham City. That's all I ever wanted to do."

"Bruce," Clark sighed "I don't want to carry around the weight of knowing that you died for _me, _if it ever comes to that. I don't want it to _ever_ come to that. You're my best friend."

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to train and fight harder in order to avoid any life threatening situations." Batman stoically replied, completely ignoring the last bit.

There was a knock on the door and Diana burst in. She was about to say something, but remembering that Batman was in the room she dragged Superman out instead.

"Sorry Bruce, I just need to borrow him for a while."

"What's going on?" Clark asked worriedly as she shut the door behind herself. She looked up and down the hall and was glad to find that they were alone.

"Another message from the Joker just came in. I didn't want to tell Bruce just yet, because he seriously needs to rest."

"Well, what did he say?" Clark asked urgently.

"This time he wants Luthor _and_ Scarecrow, in one week's time. I don't know what he's playing at-"

"Don't worry Di, we'll work it out somehow."

"I'm just- I'm just so worried." She admitted and slumped against the wall. "All the things he's done, to innocent people and families- and Batman." She sighed. "I just hope we'll catch him soon." She said quietly.

"So do I Diana. So do I." He muttered sincerely.

"They're holding a meeting in ten minutes." She pushed off against the wall with new-found strength, and turned to leave.

"I'll be there."

As Diana walked down the corridor Clark opened the door to let Bruce know he was leaving.

Only to find the room completely empty.

And despite everything, Superman couldn't help the grin of disbelief and awe that spread across his face.

* * *

_Muchos Gracias amigos. Please **review**, and yadda yadda. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It seriously makes my day :)_


	10. Little Bird

_OMG, you guys, sorry for being gone for so long... Here's your next chapter!_

_So anyways, there are a few thing's I mentioned in this story, one of them being how humans aren't ordinary. Sure, we seem weak compared to Superman, but honestly, we humans can be pretty awesome. Let's try to prove that more often. You know what I hate? How being a vampire is somehow a way to 'shine' and how 18 years of being 'exceptionally ordinary' sucks... We shouldn't let such insults be made! :P _

_Meh. I guess I just don't like Twilight all that much, but to each their own._

_Anyways, I started watching Green Lantern the animated series, and I have to say that I actually quite like it... [Let me know what you think :) ] It sucks that it's being cancelled. The same goes for Young Justice._

_Anyways, thanks again, have a nice Thursday! I have a week of holidays now, so hopefully I will be able to update more often._

_**Please review**, and on a random note, I'm getting a puppy! [just needed to express my joy there...]_

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DC CHARACTERS. _

_**Thanks for all the follows, and great reviews! **_

**CHAPTER 10- LITTLE BIRD  
**

"Noooo..." whined Tim as he felt his blanket, which had been wrapped around him like a protective cocoon, being ripped from his protective hold. "Please, just five more minutes…"

"Master Tim. That is hardly how a grown man should behave." Said a familiar, comforting voice.

"Let me enjoy my youth while I still have it." He mumbled sleepily. Opening one eye, he squinted at a face he recognized all too well. "And I'm no grown man yet Alfred." He turned on his side and snuggled deeper into the sheets.

He heard the frustrated sigh, knowing that there was an unspoken 'You leave me no choice' hanging in the air. Before he could react, he felt his pillow being pulled out from beneath him, and his head hit the bed with a thud.

"Gah!" Tim rubbed the back of his head, his face screwed up in irritation. "That actually hurt."

"Sorry Master Tim," Alfred said sympathetically as he threw the pillow back at the young hero, "But your presence is required down in the cave."

There was a moment's pause.

"Back at work again, isn't he?"

"Would you have expected any differently?"

"Suppose not." Tim shrugged his shoulders as he yawned. "I'll be there in a few."

He curled up into a ball, expecting Alfred to leave. Knowing that he would only fall asleep again, Alfred suppressed yet another sigh and walked over to the curtains. In one swift movement, he drew them aside, letting the gloriously bright morning sun seep into the cluttered room. Dust danced around in the sun rays, as if happy to see it.

There was a wail and a thud as Tim fell off his bed in surprise. "Ah, the light!" Tim moaned as he rolled around the floor in protest. "I get it Alfie, I'm up, I'm up!"

* * *

"So, let's get this meeting started." Clark said, and everyone could hear the slight nervousness in his voice, something they were all very unfamiliar with.

But Wonder Woman was the first to realize what was causing Superman to be in such a state. "Don't tell me." She said in exasperation as she let her head fall into her hands in frustration.

"Don't tell what?" The Flash asked, confused. "What isn't he supposed to tell? John?"

"Don't look at me." John held up his hands in a form of surrender. "I know nothing."

"Perhaps we should let Superman finish?" J'onn stated as if it were obvious. A plate of Oreos sat beside him on the conference table, which he munched on happily.

"Yes, thank you J'onn." Superman said before clearing his throat. "Um, well… Batman has kind of… left."

A few groans were heard around the table, and people wondered why on earth they were surprised. Perhaps it was because no one should have ever been able to move in a condition like the one Batman was in. It was impossible, and yet he did it. Somehow. Why question it though? Batman was the very example of how far a mere human could go.

If being human was just a '_mere'_ thing at all.

"Alfred and Tim teleported back down last night; he most likely managed to inform them and take them with him." He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is- we need to let him do his stuff." Superman said, though his expression disagreed with everything that came out of his mouth. "He won't budge, which we know perfectly well from experience. What I do want us to do though is help him out with this case. The Joker-"

A shudder spread across the room, and the very air seemed to grow cold.

"- has made a serious threat. I say we get involved."

"I searched the whole Watchtower for the bombs with my ring." John said in exasperation. "Nothing. Nada. It was all just a sick joke."

"Still, I'd feel safer if we had the tower checked again. It wouldn't hurt."

"And what exactly are you planning to do about the Joker?" J'onn asked in between his crunching.

"He's asked for the Scarecrow, and Lex Luthor." There was a pause as Superman collected his thoughts together, and prepared himself for what he was about to say. "I say we go through with it."

* * *

He was absorbed in his work, drowning in it. Nothing could shake off his determination.

Bruce Wayne looked with intense concentration at the screen in front of him. His cowl was off, as was all of his armor. They had been uncomfortable against his wounds, especially his ribs and leg. Instead, he wore a light pair of pajama pants, and a white t-shirt.

His ribs were already slowly healing, and would be back to their prime in a few weeks. His leg, however, was another story.

He could not risk waiting for his leg to heal, and lose so much precious time he should be dedicating to Gotham. He needed a new suit. Lucius Fox was the solution.

"What's up dad, I'm here."

Batman would have cringed at the term he was being referred to. But this wasn't Batman. This was Bruce Wayne, undeniably a father, even if his kids weren't biologically his.

"Good." He said, and was surprised to find his voice a little hoarse. He hadn't been using it for hours. "Joker's got something up his sleeve, and we need to act soon."

"How soon exactly?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, so what now, I had to get up extra early just to be informed that I have to be ready for _tonight_? It's barely even dawn!"

"The sun's out Tim, and has been for a while."

"How the heck can you even tell when you're holed up down here all the time? Never mind, please don't answer that." Tim threw up his hands, suspecting that some long, complicated lecture was about to follow.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"The computer has a clock. And the sun does tend to be up around noon."

Silence. "Oh."

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"We just got those guys locked up!"

"They don't deserve to see the very _sky_, especially after everything they did to Bat-"

"QUIET!" Superman's powerful voice boomed around the room. Silence followed instantly; it was inevitable.

"Hear me out." Clark said with a hint of apology in his voice for having yelled so loud. "I think we should let this play out."

Several hands were raised.

"And yes, I've considered the option that he's going to blow something up even if we do give him what he wants,"

Wally's hand went down.

"And I've also considered that he won't actually blow anything up in the first place,"

Diana's hand was next to go down, her bracelets dully clanging against the table.

"I've taken every possible outcome into account. I have no doubt that Batman has already done the same-"

He was interrupted by crackling and fizzing as the main computer's screen sparked to life. A sick, sadistic smile was what caught everyone's attention first; it was ghastly.

_"How's it going up there, JL?"_ The Joker cackled. "_This is a personal message just for you! You should feel highly honored. It's not live, pre-recorded I'm afraid. Only Batsy has the honor of that…"_

He trailed off as he seemed to be scolding someone who was off-screen. There was a muffled _"Sorry Mistah J"_ before he turned to face them again, the terrifying smile plastered onto his face.

_"Sorry fellas,"_ he grinned, _"Just some technical difficulties. Our guest is refusing to co-operate."_

He pulled a person into frame, and everyone gasped. Diana even almost topped over. It made no sense, whatsoever. None at all.

It couldn't be possible.

"Now, little bird, it's rude to not say hello."

Staring down at them with fearful, teary eyes detectible behind the all too familiar mask, was the last person they expected to be in the hands of the Joker.

Tim.

* * *

_Oh boy, I do love cliffhangers. Don't worry, UP NEXT: How this all came to be ;)_ _Please **review**, and have an awesome up-coming weekend :)__Also, anyone who just wants to chat is completely welcome. Advice is also much appreciated, and I'm always open to plot ideas. I'll be honest, and say that I do not currently have an end in sight; I'm just going with the flow :) xxxxxxxxxxx_


	11. Confinement

_Hey guys, thanks for all your support so far :)_

_I'd just like to say some important things. The first being that the girl I mentioned earlier, the sister of one of my closest friends, died of Leukemia a few days ago. So, I'd like to just dedicate not only this chapter, but also this whole story, and all of my future writing to her. Though I never knew her very well, I'd still like to do this for her. I have no idea whether she ever liked Batman, or Justice League, or even just FanFiction. But that doesn't matter. Either way, all this is for her. She's no doubt in a better, awesomer place now. Or at least, I believe with all my heart that it is so. _

_Moving on to a less serious topic, here's another chapter for you :) Inspiration hit me, literally 200 words in, and I've got great plans for the next chapters..._

_So please, enjoy, and as always **review** xxx_

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DC CHARACTERS_

**CHAPTER 11- CONFINEMENT**

Throughout time, many things change. Battles are fought, won, lost. He'd been through many things before. Broken back. Fallen from perilous heights. Captured and beaten by some of Gotham's and even Metropolis's worst predators. But that was all just part of the job, part of the mission.

When tragedy strikes, time seems to stand still. It comes as a great shock when you realize that things are still in motion around you, oblivious to the fact that your world is being shattered before your very eyes. Blurry colors in motion. _Blinding_ lights. _Blaring_ darkness.

He'd had training for this. He'd prepared all his life for this. So why was everything going so terribly _wrong_?

* * *

"That-no, it can't be." Diana's muffled voice was heard through her hand covering her mouth, as she stood wide eyed in shock. She shook it off as soon as it came over her. She had to adapt, she had to focus. The screen, which they had been so focused on merely moments before, was still and blank.

"How the hell did he get his filthy hands on Tim?" Wally demanded. "Can someone please explain all this?!"

Superman determinably rushed to the main computer, his scarlet cape billowing behind him. His hands were swiftly typing away, only one objective in mind.

"Batman? Bruce Thomas Wayne, if you're there, answer this instant!" Clark demanded with not a care in the world of what the consequences of his brashness would be. "Batman, do you copy!"

Nothing.

"Shit." Green Lantern ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "This isn't good."

A red blur was the only sign to confirm Superman's departure. The rest of the team rushed at their own speed as they made their way to the main hangar.

_Bruce_, Clark thought as he heard shouts of frustration from league members he passed, now with wind-blown hair or coffee down their fronts, _what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

_**12 hours earlier**_

"So he's hiding out here? How original." The sarcasm was thick in his voice as Tim surveyed their objective. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know." They stood on the roof of a building overlooking their target as the whitest of snow fell all around them, like flawless confetti.

"You… don't know."

"No."

"Well, that's effective."

"I'm working on it."

Batman laid out his options in his mind, abandoning the plans that were least likely to succeed.

"Perhaps we should call in backup…" Tim pondered aloud.

"No."

"Come on. We could need Nightwing in this situation. What about-"

"I said no."

Tim's shoulders sagged as he struggled to keep his annoyance contained. "Just thought it would help…" He muttered under his breath.

Perhaps he'd imagined it, perhaps not, but Tim thought he heard an exhausted, sad sigh come from Bruce. Whatever he was thinking, it was weighing down on him hard.

Without any indication, Batman fired his grapple gun and swung down to the metal containers that spread around the construction site. The building for the new town hall had started a few months ago, and already the skeleton was in place.

It was quiet. Nothing stirred, only dust as Batman soundlessly landed on the ground at the edge of a large, red, rusty metal container. Darkness lurked at every corner; even the shadows seemed to grow bigger.

Robin landed swiftly at Batman's side, just as he indicated to not make a single sound with a swift motion of his hand. He pointed at the closed container, suggesting that something, or rather someone, could be inside it. It was only a possibility, but Robin knew that Batman would rather be safe than sorry. Wouldn't want one of Joker's thugs to get lucky.

They approached the container, already understanding one another's role in the plan. With another modified version of his suit Batman could walk, as his somewhat healed leg was being mechanically supported.

Without further hesitation, Batman unclasped the door and flung it aside with a loud creak. Robin leaped into the cold, dark space, his stance ready for a fight. But as his eyes adjusted to the blackness, he was met with only one thing: metal bars.

"Nothing." Robin let his hands fall to his sides as he looked behind the obstacles, just to be sure. "There's nothing here at all."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive."

"Good." Something in his tone displeased Tim, and a sudden fear gripped his heart. He swung around just in time to see Batman close the heavy metal door on him, and he was swallowed up by the darkness.

"Batman!" Robin yelled as he pounded at the metal walls, which already seemed to be closing in. "What the Hell! Let me out!"

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Should have known better than to think he'd actually willingly let me face the Joker with him. You idiot, Tim!_

"Batman! You can't do this!" Tim begged, and he heard the pleading in his tone. It was only magnified by the echoing of his voice.

"I'm sorry Robin. But I won't let anyone else get hurt by this madman." Came a muffled reply. Batman's tone was steely with resolve.

"Like hell! Let me out! We're more likely to beat him if we take him on together! Please!"

"I'll be back." This time there was a hint of an apology in his tone. The crunch of gravel was heard, and it faded with every passing second.

"NO! Batman! BRUCE!" Tim bellowed as he felt his eyes sting. "You have to let me go with you!" He yelled as he kicked and punched at his metal prison.

As time passed, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes, Tim eventually slumped onto the cold hard floor. Tears of frustration slid down his cheeks. He felt cold. He felt defeated.

But most of all, he felt betrayed.

* * *

_Well, kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it :) Please let me know what you think, and have a lovely weekend. xxx_


	12. Shadows

_So, new nice long chapter, which will only succeed in making you more confused. _  
_The question you should all be asking: Is there perhaps a bigger mind to all this, playing with Gotham's villains like chess pieces?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or their characters :(_

_REVIEW! ;) - Harley Grace_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- SHADOWS**

Things were rapidly getting out of hand. And this time, chaos was bound to be around the corner.

Bruce felt uneasy with what he had just done. In fact it made him sick; his self-hatred flared up a notch. But it had to be done, he reassured himself. He would never _ever_ let that maniac take someone he loved again. He would not be able to cope with it.

The human mind and soul could only take so much.

He could still hear Robin's pleading yells ring through his ears, and he mentally shook himself. No time for regrets, no time for doubt.

That would come later.

Right now he had to focus on the matter at hand. Right now, he had a twisted Jester to catch.

"Darrrling, you came!" A chuckle echoed across the metal bars as Batman entered deeper into the skeletal structure of the building. "And all alone too! I knew you didn't like to share…"

The Joker casually swung his legs back and forth, back and forth, as he sat on a ledge. "If only you'd given me more notice. I would have been able to decorate the place for you." Joker pouted. "Though I'm sure Harley would have gotten jealous… after all, there is a connection between us that simply does not compare to anything else in the world." He sighed, a wistful smile displayed on his dreamy face. "Wouldn't you say, Batsss?"

"Get down. " A forceful tug was all it took for Batman to rip him off his ledge. The Joker hit the ground hard, but laughed like the maniac that he was.

"Didn't see that coming. Getting excited now, are we? Should we take this somewhere more private perhaps?" Joker sneered.

Batman could only pause, but not at Joker's words. This didn't feel right. This was too easy.

Then again, situations like this always happened before. He knew the Joker had something up his sleeve, something that he would need to take great precautions to handle.

"The bombs Joker. On the Watchtower."

"Oh, those." The Joker grinned mischievously. "Tell me, how did everyone react? Especially Supes. What did his face look like? What I would have done to see that!" Joker jumped back a step as Batman raised his fist, unable to contain his temper, but he did not strike. "Oh that's right. You were unconscious during that weren't you? Tell me, was it painful to be a captive of Luthors? Must have wounded your pride quite a bit. He certainly wounded mine when he didn't ask for me to join his jolly party."

"Enough! The bombs! Was it all a bluff?" Batman shouted, his voice deep and rough. His white lenses narrowed to slits.

"Why do you ask, oh great detective?" The Joker asked in mock surprise raising his hands up innocently. "You already know. You're just hoping against hope that I'll tell you otherwise…" The Joker looked down at his wrist. "They should be going off soon actually. That is, unless you hand me what I want."

"Want doesn't get." Batman growled, as he pulled the Joker up by the collar.

"Oh, and I thought this could have been done easily." He sighed. "Fine. You leave me no choice." With a horrifying grin, his eyes locked onto something behind Batman. "Bring 'em in boys!"

Batman swung around, his grip still firm on the Joker's collar. But he could not believe it when he saw Joker's henchmen drag an unconscious Tim behind them, smearing the ground with blood.

"Robin!"

"HA! HA HAAAA!" Joker doubled over as he ripped himself from Batman's slacked grip. "Is the Batman showing concern? Around me? How utterly unexpected." He wiped away a tear. "I have eyes in the sky Bats. Should have never let him leave the nest in the first place. Nice attempt at containing him though, I'm sure. Wish I could have been there to see it." He grinned sickly.

"YOU-"

"Ah ah ah" Joker wagged a finger. He flicked out his pocket knife, and took small steps towards Robin. "No foul language. There are children present."

Batman intended to lunge forward until Joker's blade was suddenly firmly resting on Tim's exposed throat.

"Stop Joker!" Though hardly detectible, there was a slight hint of fear in Batman's voice. Outwardly he seemed as stoic as ever.

Inwardly though he was having a nightmarish battle as fear gripped at him like never before. Joker would not take another Robin from him! He couldn't…

Would he be able to bear it? Would he ever be able to pull himself from the brink of madness if anything were to happen?

_Nothing will happen!_ Batman's mind shouted at him. "Let him go. He's just a boy."

"My thoughts exactly. Why did you bring him into this whole crime fighting business of yours anyway? You're selfish Bats. Aren't you heroes supposed to be selfless? You tell yourself you're alone, that you can do everything alone, without help, and yet here we are. Caught in quite an interesting situation, I might add."

At that moment Batman knew what had to be done. Though he did not like it, he knew he wanted this. He lowered his arms slowly. "What do you want Joker?"

"Finally, getting down to business." He feigned relief. "I don't really need Birdboy, but you already know that. I only needed him because, let's face it, my combat skills are nothing compared to yours, and I need you to willingly surrender yourself. Though I find my gadgets far more creative…"

"I am growing impatient." Batman growled.

"Fine. You asked for it. Boys."

Robin stirred, slowly returning to consciousness. He was met with the horrifying sight of Batman getting a blade pierced through his back. It protruded out of his stomach.

A blood chilling scream pierced through the air as Robin yelled out with all his might. "NO!" He struggled out of the henchmen's grasp.

Only to quickly falter in his steps; Talia al Ghul ripped the blade out of Batman, her eyes gleaming.

* * *

_**Now:**_

"Damn! Robin could be anywhere!" John yelled out frantically. His ring was scanning the buildings of Gotham as he flew alongside Wonder Woman and Superman.

The Flash was whizzing through the dirty streets below them, startling the living daylights out of shoppers, as he literally inspected every inch of every building and alley for any sort of sign, or a clue. They were getting nowhere.

Until-

"I see him!" Clark exclaimed, turning to the others. "He's over there, at the building site!"

Picking up speed, they raced towards the metal structure. It didn't look particularly safe; in fact, it looked like it could collapse at any moment.

Superman froze. "No…" He couldn't resist smacking his forehead with his hand in frustration as he groaned.

"Superman? What is it? What do you see?" Flash and the others asked in rapid succession as they all gathered together, a few hundred meters away from the site. There was no way they were going to fly into that death trap, especially if the Joker was involved. They had to tread carefully.

Superman looked at them with frustrated eyes. "Bruce beat us to it…"

* * *

They entered on foot, knowing full well that they could expect the unexpected. They walked slowly, even Wally, looking around thick metal poles without ever lowering their guards. They continued deeper and deeper into the labyrinth, until they suddenly heard cackling.

"Nice show you put up, little bird." Joker cackled. He was standing in front of a camera placed on a tripod. Harley giggled as she snatched Robin by his cape and pulled him after her. Cries of frustration could be heard. "Daddy would be so proud. If he were conscious that is."

There was the sound of heavy footfalls. "He's always so damn noble, isn't he? And heroic. No surprise he always finds himself more beat than the others. It's what's expected of him, isn't it? He's always the lamb for slaughter, the suicidal patriot."

"Yes, he can be arrogant." Superman stepped from the shadows, unable to hear any more of Joker's nonsense. "But he's still the best there is." He froze at the close up view of Batman. Ice spread through his veins as he saw his best friend tied to a metal bar, and slowly bleeding out. He could hear his labored breathing as his life was slowly being drained away.

"And yet everyone looks up at you." The Joker sighed, not at all startled by their appearance. "You're considered the main guy in all of this. Because unlike him, you're invincible."

Robin was struggling in Harley's grip as he fought to reach his father figure. "Come on boys, help a girl out!" She threw up a hand in frustration at her henchmen, who immediately came rushing forward.

Clark met Tim's tearful gaze. But they were not tears of fear of the Joker; they were tears of fear of what was about to come.

"Now, let's just skip this whole boring part." Joker casually strolled over to Batman. He flipped his pocketknife open once again, and pointed it at Superman accusingly. "You still owe me something."

"Oh, how could we forget." Wally remarked sarcastically, though his voice was tense with underlining stress. Time had suddenly become very valuable and critical. "It's not like there were a bunch of video feeds popping up in our main computer- oh wait that's right. There were." He took a threatening step forward along with the others. His eyes were frightening as he glared at the Joker, just about fit to kill.

"You can ask all you want, but you won't get Luthor, or the others Joker." Wonder Woman said with as much hate as she could muster. "Too bad for you too. We were going to go through with it you know."

"But you just made things for worse for yourself." John growled as he cracked his knuckled and neck.

"Meh. I would have suggested a trade. Batfreak for Luthor. I was going to demonstrate something with him. He wounded my pride you know." He said looking at them, mocking his hurt and sadness. "Guess Bats and Birdboy will have to do the job."

"Are you- Never mind." Wally stopped himself from asking the obvious. (crazy)"I know you're out of your mind, but even you should know that you're outmatched. By far."

"I beg to differ." Joker smiled in triumph.

Talia al Ghul, along with her loyal assassins, emerged from the darkness, just as Superman heard Batman's heart beat begin to weaken.

* * *

_Gosh, more angsty stuff. Phew. I'm so sorry I don't update very often :/ Hopefully you can forgive me :) Tell me what you think, so don't forget to REVIEW ;) (And sorry if I just made the plot a whole lot more confusing..)_


	13. Unraveled

**CHAPTER 13- UNRAVELED**

"Too late, Superman." Talia smiled sweetly, and somewhat seductively. She cocked her head to the side, like a hunter eying its prey.

"Talia al Ghul…" Wonder Woman stepped forward. "It all makes sense now."

"Does it really? I thought my involvement in this would just confuse you further. Your minds are simple, unlike my Beloved's." She glanced at the weakened Knight tied to the post.

"This is all about him isn't it?" The Amazon laughed without humor. "You just can't leave him alone, can you? When will you finally realize? _He doesn't love you_!"

"He is difficult to ignore," Talia began to pace, choosing to ignore Wonder Woman's last comment. The League members tensed. "Especially when news of his recent…_ incident_ reached my ears." She paused. "I don't know what I would have done had he died."

The others were taken aback. "What about that much favored Lazarus Pit of yours?" Diana pressed further. "Wouldn't you just dump him in there?"

"I may be different than you, Amazon, but even I am not that heartless!" Talia hissed in outrage as she spun around to glare at her. "I would never do that to him! Never! He would come back a lunatic, beyond control-"

"And you know this _how_?" Superman persisted. But Talia fell silent. She'd said too much.

"Ughh, get on with it already!" Joker whined from the corner. "Take them down, and give me what I want. Just like we agreed." He patted Talia on the shoulder as if she was an old friend, and she visibly cringed at his touch.

"Have you really stooped so low?" J'onn asked in disbelief. "To go as far as working with _him_?"

"A necessary alliance." Talia said through gritted teeth.

"To draw Batman out." Wonder Woman said, as if she'd just come to the realization herself. "So, it's true then. All you really want is him." Wonder Woman crossed her wrists in front of her as she shifted her position to the stance of a warrior. "Well, you can't have him. His heart belongs to another."

"This isn't about wanting his love!" Talia spat, her voice filled with hate. "And he surely does not love you!"

"No, not me." Diana shook her head. "But I hardly see that it's any of your business who."

"What did she promise you, Joker?" Superman suddenly spoke up. "Was it eternal life? Because you won't get it. She'll betray you."

"Enough of this!" Talia yelled. "Get them." She drew out two deadly blades, and like a swarm of angry bees, her forces came rushing forward.

The team was separated; Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter were forced further into the metal labyrinth, and Flash fought wherever he pleased. No one could physically harm him anyway, as it was nearly impossible to so much as touch him.

That left Superman with Talia. As if having anticipated and planned this, Talia gave a satisfied grin, and reached for her belt. Superman moved to act, but he already felt his very core already begin to weaken.

"Kryptonite…" Superman breathed. His legs buckled out from beneath him. Breathing had suddenly become difficult, even painful, as he struggled to stay conscious on all fours. "But that's-"

"From your precious infirmary, yes." Talia said indifferently. "The bullet that almost took my Beloved from me." She turned it over in her hands. "It was so easy. So easy to send my finest assassins to sneak in, especially with all your guards down. Concern and fear for a friend can block out many senses. Which is your downfall, I'm sorry to say."

She leisurely strolled towards him, the small chunk of kryptonite carefully held in front of her, her deathly bane. "Oh, you don't like that very much, do you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as Superman gasped at the onslaught of sudden pain. His arms began to shake. "Pitiful weakness really. Though I guess you do have _some_ benefits." She bent down to tilt his chin up with her sharp manicured nail. "Though my father appreciates _him_ over you, I still think you could prove to be useful in our little endeavor."

"Get away from him!" A red blur suddenly threw Talia off her feet. The green crystal skidded across the floor, only to be retrieved by a smirking Joker.

"No!" Talia screamed in anger, as the Flash rushed to Superman's side, slowly helping him up and supporting him.

The Joker's grin merely grew as he looked at the obvious fury on Talia's face. "I didn't expect any differently from you, assassin. Though I _had_ hoped…" He examined the rock in his hand carefully, as if trying to crack a very troubling riddle. "I had hoped that we could have come to an agreement sooner or later. But I've changed my mind." Harley came skipping to his side, in sync with his thoughts.

A sick smile spread across his face displaying his yellowing teeth as he snatched her waist, and they suddenly went soaring into the air. He was holding onto a ladder perilously dangling from a spray-painted helicopter. "Deal's off! Let me know how you handle these crazies!" He laughed hysterically, and dropped the kryptonite carelessly to the ground with a playful 'Woopsie!'

Talia gritted her teeth as she stood up and bounded towards her only chance at success. The kryptonite clanked against the ground, and she dived to retrieve it.

"Guess you will be needing that!" Joker laughed over the noise of the helicopter. "You're as good as doomed without me though!" And with that, he climbed up the flimsy ladder that had snaked its way between the metal structure, Harley laughing along with him as they were hoisted into the vehicle displaying a neon green grin on its front.

"You're so amazing Mistah J!" Harley's high pitched and childish voice rang out in adoration.

"I know, Harley, I know." The chopper's noise lessened as it distanced itself and disappeared.

Talia cursed under her breath. Of course, she'd expected this from the Joker. She had hoped though that he'd be oblivious to her true intentions, at least until it was too late for him to do anything against her. Now their forces were reduced in numbers, as the henchmen he'd promised to give as aid had seemingly disappeared into the darkness along with him.

But she'd needed him in the beginning, a fact she hated to admit. She needed him because it had been the only way to lure her Beloved out of his hiding.

Though she honestly doubted it, a small part of her still hoped that Bruce would forgive her in time.

"Batman, get up, come on." She suddenly heard someone frantically say. Green Lantern. In one swift swing, she spun around and threw a tiny pocket dagger in his direction. The blade glinted in the moonlight as it spun.

Green Lantern had untied a half-conscious Batman, and was encouraging him to get up and lean on him, when he suddenly had to duck in order to avoid getting a hole straight through his fore-head. Batman crumpled to the ground as he lost his supporting grip on him.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Bruce…" John muttered under his breath, true guilt in his voice. He turned to face the enemy. Their eyes locked. "You've been a pain to Batman for far too long." He said darkly, as a baseball bat was conjured out of the green energy of his will.

"No one asked you to get involved." Talia hissed as she dodged the hit coming her way. She moved swiftly and with grace as she twirled and leapt from metal bar to bar, slowly approaching her target.

John cursed as she came dangerously close, and constructed a green barrier between him and the threat at hand. "Try getting through this baby, lady." He grinned despite the situation. "No coming in now."

"And no getting out." She shot back. Her cheeks were flushed red, her face slightly sweaty.

"True, but I bet you don't have all day – make that night- to stand around waiting for my arm to fall asleep." He said sarcastically as he gestured to his arm with his power ring to emphasize his point.

"I have_ time_." She suddenly yelled, her eyes ablaze and wild.

"Oh, hit a nerve there, didn't I?" Green Lantern grinned as he tormented her. "Things aren't going as they were planned, I suppose? Well, time's ticking by whether you like it or not." He felt satisfaction instead of fear at the sight of her face turning murderous. "Perhaps you can't see it, but you're already so done for."

"I don't think so." She suddenly smiled. "My assassins are keeping your 'friends' busy. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. And as for Superman…" She held the kryptonite up in her hand, which John had not noticed until then. He glared daggers at her.

"You forgot someone else." Someone tapped her shoulder, and she was suddenly flung back. Her head impacted painfully against a pole; the contact produced a sound that rang around them in perfect harmony. Her eyelids drooped and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

A red blur stopped in front of John. Flash had a wide grin on his face. "Can't believe she forgot about me…" He muttered in disappointment as he rubbed his fist.

"Wally. Thank God." John lowered the shield. He immediately knelt down to Batman's side and examined him. "I'm no doctor, but Batman's bleeding all over the place. We have to get out of here fast!"

"On it!" Wally saluted as he zipped over to pick the wounded Dark Knight up. He looked too pale to his liking, and his lips were turning blue. His breathing was labored. For being a master of stealth, it was as if the whole world could hear him now.

"I wouldn't even try that if I were you." An assassin stepped out from the shadows. Several more had carried an unconscious Talia to the side of what had suddenly become a fighting ring.

Assassins swarmed around them, from above as well as the sides, and John found himself tumbling onto the floor. The Flash dodged between them, occasionally knocking one or two out, or only being able to disarm them from their deadly sabers. It was going to be a long, tiring battle.

* * *

As the commotion raged on around him, Superman felt only a small amount of his strength return like a surge of warmth. His vision was blurry; he could only make out blurred moving shapes of red, green, and black. One dark shape lay motionless on the floor mere meters away from him.

"Bruce…" Superman muttered as he crawled his way towards him. Blood covered the ground in gruesome splashes and smudges. Clark sighed in relief as he heard the heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. "I've got you Bruce." He managed to pull himself into a kneeling position as he ripped the scarlet cape off his back. He tightly wrapped it around Batman's midsection to lessen the blood loss. "See, capes are more than just a fashion statement." He breathed as a tired grin spread across his dirt-flecked face.

"Clark… you idiot." Clark suddenly heard Bruce mutter through his pain. His eyelids fluttered. Superman grinned though it was strained. "Why… do you…always… have to …be… such a… boy scout?" Bruce managed to rasp.

"Only because it annoys you like hell, Bruce." Clark mumbled back. His grin fell and his brow furrowed as he heard the evident irregularity of Bruce's heart.

"Superman!" Clark's sharp ears heard Wally yell through the commotion. "You have to get out of here! Take Batman, and go!" Only he would have been able to distinguish what The Flash had said through the clashes of steel and yells of pain as the two superheroes battled through the dark masses.

Clark's eyes met Wally's for a second, and he gave nothing more than a curt nod as a sign he had heard. His eyes became steely and determined. Though his legs were shaky and unstable, he managed to pull himself up using the bars for support. He was already sweating and panting when he'd finally steadied himself. The hard part hadn't even begun yet.

With a heavy intake of breath, Clark bent down to lift Bruce up with all the strength he had left. He groaned in exhaustion, but his efforts were not in vain. Though his arms struggled under the weight, he managed to carefully yank a slowly fading Batman into his arms.

He finally managed to stumble through the construction site, almost tripping once or twice. He could hear the clanging of Diana's bracelets in the distance as she fought valiantly.

The stars and moon finally became visible in the night sky as Clark retreated from the dust that had been disturbed from its peaceful slumber due to the chaotic fighting. He froze, suddenly hearing another unfamiliar heartbeat.

"Going somewhere?" The kryptonite bullet rolled directly at his feet. "You didn't even say goodbye."

Clark had only second to register that he was falling, that he had dropped Bruce, and that his vision was slowly going black at the edges.

Boots crunching against the ground and layered in dust were the last things he saw before he lost consciousness.

It would be much, much later after a victorious battle when the Scarlet Speedster, the Amazon Princess, the Martian, and the Guardian of sector 2814 would realize that two of their most valued friends,

were _gone._

* * *

_Phew. This one was rather hard to write. There's so much going on that I even confuse myself... More questions will be answered :) I promise.  
__I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and as always, don't forget to **REVIEW!** How many should we aim to get? 3 more until 50... maybe until 55? That would be a lovely gift :) - Harley Grace  
_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS! They are so nice, so I'm going to reply to those who reviewed on the previous chapter:_

**TheWritingGirl23:** I agree, the plot is all over the place. Too much is happening at once! I just have so much to explain, so I can understand if it's fast paced and confusing :/ srry. Yeah, she could dump him in the pit. Though it's not mentioned, it can be guessed that in this chapter she is anxious because time is running out, not only because she has to get out of there fast, but also because Bruce is dying and she doesn't want to dump his dead body into the pit... because we all know what the result is when that happens. Jason, for example...  
Thanks for your review ;)

**Ms. Fairweather:** (nice name, I like it. Sounds smart, if you know what I mean...) Sorry about the cliff hangars. Here's another one. :P

**Whatanidea15:** I''m so glad you like my story :) Here's your next update. I hope you enjoyed it ;)

_**Anonymous:** You're excused for being lazy, as you still reviewed, and I am grateful :P_

_**SuiLon434:** Thanks for reviewing ;) Here's you update!_


	14. Robin's POV - Unraveled

**UNRAVELED- ROBIN'S POV**

There was chaos everywhere.

No matter where I turned, swords were clashing against Amazon wrists, there were shapes of all sorts made purely from green energy, and a red blur was the only confirmation that you hadn't been imagining things, and yes, you had indeed been hit by something solid and real.

And then there was the Martian, and to be completely honest, that guy freaks me out just a little. But I can't deny that he is beyond awesome. It's not like every person you meet can literally go through solid objects.

I witnessed this power again today as I saw him meld through metal poles that hindered his swift movements of attack.

Not to mention, he also scared quite a few of Talia's assassins by suddenly changing his form into a green dragon. Again, too awesome to comprehend.

I let myself feel awe over the Justice League hero's I'd hardly ever seen, and only heard of from Batman. Most of his comments about them were negative, though occasionally he would accidentally let slip how very much he respected them.

Wally, for instance. He once mentioned how he was surprised that Wally even did what he did; protect Central City, and even the world.

The Flash didn't choose to have an accident which led to his freakish powers. But he made the best out of it without question. And Batman respected him for it, though he'd rather die than admit it to anyone. Mainly himself.

I was getting distracted. A war was raging on and on below me; I'd climbed further up the metal cage that encased the chaos in order to stay out of the League's way. But I was beginning to regret my decision.

Batman was still tied up, though I could see him slowly cutting through his bonds with a batarang. That man…

Superman seemed to be facing Talia. Except that she had suddenly gotten the upper hand. Kryptonite, the always inconvenient weakness of the strongest man in the world.

I had to do something.

Before I could though, something roughly pulled on my ankle, and I was plummeting towards the ground.

A burst of pain went through my head, and white flaring stars blocked my vision.

I was disoriented. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see.

I regained my hearing before my sight, and heard the swish of air being pierced by a blade. Relying solely on instinct, I rolled to the side. The clang of a sword hitting the ground was heard, followed by cursing.

Batman trained me for this; threw obstacles at me while I was blindfolded. Hearing was my only protection then, as it was now.

Thankfully, my vision cleared, and I forced myself to calm my out-of-control heart using meditating techniques. I had expected at least one or two assassins bothering me, not more than twenty.

Too bad I was wrong.

They charged at me, so there was only one thing left to do. Open belt, smoke bomb, drop, fly. Like in practice.

Imagine this is all a practice run Tim. Don't panic. Breathe. Everything is going to be alright. You have to keep your head together.

Now from a safe distance (not to mention cleverly hidden in the tangle of the metal skeleton) I watched the confusion of the assassins below as the smoke cleared. They broke apart, searching, until the Martian stepped in and took them out single-handedly.

Again… you know what I'm thinking.

Damn. Batman! He needs medical attention, Tim, how could you forget!

Remember what Alfred taught you. Stench the bleeding, block the blood flow. And most importantly never ever let the patient lose consciousness. Ever.

Breathe in, breathe out. He's right below you.

Superman. He's down on the ground now too. But so is Talia.

Joker's gone. There's the sound of a chopper in the distance. Bruce is going to kill me for letting him get away.

Not if he dies… Stop! Stop right there! Do something!

I dropped down; it took effort and time, as my leg was badly wounded. A lucky hit before I managed to grapple my way out of the forces of madness.

By the time I reached the ground I found that Batman was gone along with Superman. A trail of blood was all I could follow.

Shouts everywhere. The Flash cried out in pain as an assassin's blade pierced his left shoulder. She was knocked out instantly. Green Lantern's face was furious, and in the distance I could see Wonder Woman.

Her face was murderous.

Stay focused Tim. Follow the lead.

I felt relief as I escaped the chaos; it had been closing in on me, choking me. Be Brave. You're Robin for a reason. Live up to it.

I heard a voice, and the sound of someone falling to the ground. No, two people falling. I could tell by merely hearing.

Guess Bruce wasn't so crazy after all. Blindfolding your partner in crime fighting _does_ have a purpose.

I hid, as it would do no good to let my presence be known. Observe and calculate before you act, Tim. Take it slowly, one at a time.

I turned to look, and saw a man I'd never met before, but knew instantly: Ra's al Ghul.

He was flanked by guards with guns; very _big_ looking guns. He looked down at the two crumpled forms sprawled out on the floor, his face gleaming with the delight of success. With the swish of his cloak he turned, and his guards carried out his unspoken command.

They unceremoniously picked Batman and Superman up into their bulky arms. Was Batman unconscious? No, he can't close his eyes. He can't close his eyes! Alfred, you made me promise to look after him…

Another guard took the kryptonite bullet, and kept close to the Man of Steel. He couldn't move, and did not wake.

It would be suicide to simply attack. So I did the one thing that I was good at, the one thing I had always been told and reminded _not to ever do_. I followed. And I didn't even look back.


	15. PART 3- Better

_It's on the shorter side, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. As always, **review** :) Thank you! (review responses below)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters._

_I can only say this: Poor Clark. _

**CHAPTER 14- BETTER**

Bruce blinked, dazed. Sounds vibrated through his ears, an ever growing crescendo until he would surely go deaf. The sounds beat through his already pounding head. The burn and sting of the blade that had pierced him hurt more than ever.

The sounds became more distinct. He heard voices.

"… real shame really. I hope you won't take this personally. It's _him_ I'm concerned about." There was no response. "You prefer to remain silent then? Very well. I will not bother you any further Superman. You weren't originally intended to be part of this plan, but my daughter pulled you in I'm afraid. Without my consent." Ra's voice was disapproving. He sighed. "I shall leave you be. Let me know when he wakes." He directed the last part at his men.

"What about his wounds?" A ragged voice asked, different to Ra's. It was concerned, angered, exhausted. Clark.

"Already healing, thanks to the properties of the pit."

"You didn't-"

"Oh no, of course we didn't. That would have surely angered him, and we need him to willingly join our cause. No, his wounds are being treated by the chemicals the pit provides, but in doses. His bandages are soaked with it. He should be out of imminent danger."

"He will never do that, you know." Clark panted. "Join your delusional crusade. He'd rather die." He suddenly gasped for air, weakened.

"We'll see." A metal lock clicked into place as Ra's and his men left the room.

They were alone.

* * *

Gordon stood up fast, resulting in his chair to clatter against the floor. His fists banged against his desk overflowing with papers. "Are you serious?!" He shouted.

"Please! Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry…" he whispered, "but… damn Flash, if this is a joke, I swear upon my mother's grave I'll-"

"This is no joke, commissioner." The Flash said. Gordon didn't know how to react at the emotionless voice that came from him. It was so out of character; like trying to fit the sun in the night sky.

"You better not be joking. If this is all because nothing's happening in Central City-"

"When nothing threatening is happening in my city, commissioner, I usually take to annoying the Bat. But since I can't…"

Gordon ran a hand through his hair, white and gray from years of ongoing stress. He cursed under his breath over and over again. He looked out of his office window seeing shoppers cross over the busy, loud streets. The veins that ran through Gotham. Garbage flew with the whims of the wind, part of Gotham's DNA. As was the never ending flow of crime.

"And big blue is with him."

"We think so."

"Ah, you _think _so…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "So this is all based on assumptions. Do you at least know whether they're _alive_?" Gordon had no time to feel bad or guilty about venting all his anger out on the Flash. With Gotham's guardian gone yet again, it would take only days for it to plummet into something so deep it would never be able to restore itself again.

Not only that, but two of the main three being gone… never mind Gotham, never mind Metropolis. What would become of the _world_?

"Ra's would never kill Batman. He at least has some misplaced sense of honor, unlike many others. As for Superman- we think he's being used."

"What for?"

"Leverage."

* * *

Clark had taken to talking aloud to himself and Bruce, who found himself unable to respond or move though he could hear him clearly. Exhaustion must have finally taken its toll on him, or the blood loss.

"…here we are again, with you being the main source of trouble." Clark was saying aloud, unaware that Bruce could hear every single word he was saying. Bruce's wrists were tied to the wall while his legs were sprawled out on what felt like metal ground. Lead.

"Remember Lex? I thought you were done for, then. Still haven't forgiven you, you know." His voice was still strained. The kryptonite was nearby…

"And now, again. Didn't expect you to come so close to death this soon." Clark let out a shuddering breath, as if he were fighting off tears. "In the end though it'll be just me and Diana. You'll die either way. John will die, Wally will die… Lois. Ma. Pa." He couldn't stop the choking sob that escaped him.

This was it then, Bruce thought. The thoughts and fears that went through the Man of Steel's mind. He got a grip on his emotions impressively fast, and continued in a controlled voice. "You know, I probably hate Gotham's villains more than _you_ hate them. Bane, Joker, Hatter, Scarecrow. All the Joe Chill's out there. If it weren't for them you'd actually be happy. Sure, the League most likely wouldn't exist. And I would have never met you, as the others wouldn't have met you."

There was an ear-splitting silence; all that was heard was their combined breathing. "It would have probably been better that way." He whispered. "I wouldn't have to deal with loss. I've been given all these powers, but I can't even hold onto what I _want._ Lois. I'd give up all my powers, everything, to have a normal and simple future with her. And you, as my best friend."

Clark looked at Bruce's unmoving body covered in gauze. His mask was removed. "And Diana, she'd visit me and Lois every weekend. And Wally would visit too, and talk to us non-stop and make us laugh, like we already do, but without the weight of the world on our shoulders. And J'onn, he'd be the perfect entertainer for my kids and grandchildren if it would ever come to that. John would inspire them with his stories of the galaxy, and his experiences as a marine."

He talked on and on; and Bruce listened. "You would be the God-father of my first child, Bruce. Perhaps if I'm ever that lucky, and I really do have a child one day, at least that could come true. And maybe you too could settle down, get married. Personally, I've always hoped you'd end up with Diana, but if you prefer Selina…" He remembered Bruce's frantic muttering after his battle with Luthor and the others. It had been confusing to him then.

"Look, I know I'm rambling. I shouldn't. I have so much to be grateful for. But no matter what reality is, no matter how perfect it may be, one will always wonder how things could be even _better_. You understand what I mean, don't you?"

He hadn't expected an answer. "I do Clark. _I really do_."

* * *

_Please leave your thoughts, and thank you for reading! You're awesome :) xx - Harley Grace_

_**Ms. Fairweather:** Well, you know who has them now :/_ _Thanks for reviewing ;)_

_**Anatherin:** You are very correct. Us fanfic writers like being cruel to these poor characters :P Thank you so much for reviewing! You're amazing yourself ;)_

_**Guest:** (I guess you know who you are...) Your review is much appreciated, and warmed my heart :) (gah, that sounds cheesy) Thank you! _

_**Whatanidea15:** Thanks so much ;) Your review made me very happy. _


	16. Embracing Mortality

**CHAPTER 15- EMBRACING MORTALITY**

Two voices echoed throughout the crevices of the cave, a duet filled with tension and worry. One in particular was desperate, as if begging the other to understand.

"I'm so sorry Alfred." Diana said as she tried to fight the threatening tears. She would not cry. Not in front of Alfred. "But we need your help. Bruce has more data on Ra's al Ghul stored on the Bat-computer somewhere, and we need all the information we can get. We already got everything from the monitor womb on the Watchtower. But it just isn't enough."

"Of course, miss." Alfred merely replied, and walked over to the computer. His posture was slouched as yet another burden was placed upon him. It had been but a few days ago when he got his ward back, only to be cruelly taken away again for reasons still unknown.

"I'm so, so sorry Alfred." Diana said again, and there was pleading in her voice. A plea for forgiveness. "We failed you. Again." She took a shuddering breath and pulled herself together.

"Nonsense!" Alfred retorted as he searched for files on Ra's. "This was his choice. Always has been."

"The thing is… Batman has always been an imbalance. The team and I, we've witnessed his amazing combat as well as detective skills. We were there to see him pull all of us out of the craziest muddles, once again proving to us that he could take us on single-handedly." A small smile pulled at her lips. "We came to see him as invincible… but then events would occur that we never even saw coming."

She turned to look at the weary looking Englishman. "He'd be hurt, or struck down, or poisoned. Or he'd be falling, and it would take some time for one of us to remember that he couldn't fly." Alfred permitted himself a small chuckle at that. "And though it was nothing serious, they were constant reminders to us that he was _human_. A mortal being, flesh and blood, entirely and completely destroyable."

"I believe he sometimes forgets that too." Alfred said. "Or perhaps he has come to embrace his mortality, but in the wrong way. He sees himself as expendable."

"We've noticed." Diana muttered darkly. They would have to change that…

The computer blinked; all files had been transmitted to the monitor in space.

"Take advantage of this while you can." Alfred said as he straightened his waist coat. "Master Bruce will no doubt reverse this action when he gets back." Neither commented on the 'when' Alfred used. "I wish I could be of more use…"

The wings of the bats above rustled as they sensed a new presence in the cave.

"Perhaps I can help."

The silhouette of a vigilante stood out against the dim lights of the cave, a blue pair of wings spread proudly across his chest.

* * *

"_There has been rising speculation as reporters as well as ordinary citizens have begun to realize the absence of a certain dark vigilante from Gotham City, an alarming observation as crime has steadily been rising throughout the past few days. Furthermore, there have been no sightings of the Man of Steel himself, in Metropolis as well as any other location, for the past week. The authorities have so far refused to give any comment, though the Commissioner from the G.C.P.D. had this to say:"_

"_Do something useful, and get out of my sight."_

"Wow…didn't know you had such a temper, Comish." The Flash couldn't help commenting. "A little more practice and you could go head on against the Bat."

"Already have." Gordon rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Dark rings shadowed his eyes. "Anything else to report?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know…" The Flash admitted as he wearily sat down on a battered chair. "Because I don't want to go back to the Watchtower, I guess? Things have been… difficult."

"That's an understatement." Jim muttered. "Crime's been going up as fast as the stock market should."

"I can help."

"Batman would have my head if I ever let you, no matter what the situation." Gordon chuckled. "Though my pity goes out to Robin. He's got a whole lot on his plate now…"

"About that…"

"What do you- wait, don't even tell me." In that moment there was nothing Gordon wanted to do more than crawling into some dark corner to question why the Universe had to punish him so much.

"We're not quite sure, but we suspect he followed Batman." Wally said slowly and reluctantly, hesitant as to how the Commissioner would react.

"I need a drink. Or a smoke. Or both."

* * *

"You've awoken." Ra's al Ghul strolled into the lead lined cell. "I trust you are feeling stronger. Or better, at the very least."

He received nothing but a glare, which was alarmingly effective despite there being no cowl and white lenses to make the wearer seem all the more haunting.

"I do apologize on my daughter's behalf, though I am sure she will visit you to ask for forgiveness personally. Mortally wounding you was a necessary requirement so that your teammates would act recklessly and desperately."

"Then you sure as hell underestimated them." Clark ground out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "They outdid your expectations. You weren't supposed to be part of the fight, but you took action the moment you saw things getting out of hand."

"You are correct, Kryptonian." Ra's al Ghul stated simply, which surprised Clark. Bruce had mentioned Ra's al Ghul's twisted sense of honor, and apparently admitting faults or defeat was part of that. "I did indeed underestimate the qualities that your allies possess. I was mistaken. But it won't happen again."

He spun around, his cloak twirling like a billowing tornado. "Now, to the matter at hand." Ra's whipped out a key to release the chains from Bruce's wrists.

But Bruce was already out of his bonds, and standing on shaky feet. He forced them to remain still.

"You never cease to impress me, detective. Which brings us to why you are here." He pocketed the key. Unfortunately, Clark was still down due to the kryptonite. "It's the usual request, no surprises there for you. I need you to take my place."

Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We've been through this." He growled. "My answer will never change."

"You sound so sure. Forgive me for wanting to prove you otherwise. Let me explain." He waved a hand at Superman. "He's here for a reason, detective, not only to keep you company. I do not care much for him, so I could easily request for his permanent removal."

Batman's eyes burned with anger and rage at the threat. He ground his teeth and his fists clenched as they yearned to wrap around Ra's throat.

"And if that is not enough, then how about the bombs on the Watchtower?"

"They don't exist." Batman stated plainly.

"Wrong. They do." Ra's said with a hint of triumph at having outsmarted the Dark Knight. "As my daughter's assassins managed to gain entrance into your tower, they not only retrieved the kryptonite bullet from your infirmary, but also placed the bombs."

"The tower was checked."

"Exactly where you made your mistake. Perhaps you looked in the wrong area. What if something else holds the bombs? Perhaps, the inhabitants…"

Horror was now plainly written across his face as the truth sunk in. Clark was puzzled for a moment until realization dawned upon him. Ra's had planted the bombs… _inside_ members of the League. The question was; _who_? Founding members, or the newer recruits?

"YOU MONSTER!" Bruce yelled in disgust and hatred. Ra's had officially gone too far.

"So, you see, you have no choice. You fail to agree, and Superman dies as well as the poor victims of the Justice League that, unbeknownst to them, are living bombs. So, Dark Knight… " Ra's took small steps as he approached a raging Batman.

"What is your answer?"

* * *

_ENTER NIGHTWING (as requested some time ago...) I mentioned him some, but now he's here, in the flesh!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though there's not a lot going on..._  
_We get to see a touching moment shared between Diana and Alfred, as she explains how the League view their favorite Bat... I quite like it, if I may say so myself..._

_And once again, THE PLOT THICKENS! What is Batman going to decide to do, huh? IDK! We'll see... :)_

_And as always, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS! You guys are the best! ;) - Harley Grace_


	17. Promises

_Review replies are below! ;) _  
_Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 16- PROMISES**

_**5 days earlier**_

Robin crouched low as he hid in the ventilation system of the plane. He'd barely managed to sneak on-board due to his injured leg. It burned, demanding for his attention, and he retrieved some gauze from his belt. A memory sprung to his mind, making him smile.

"_You are under no circumstances ever allowed to go out without this." Bruce had said, thrusting a handful of gauze and bandages at him. "And here, you'll need this." He added, handing over a box of painkillers._

"_Bruce." Tim whined. "I don't need this. You're being ridiculous. It's just going to take up space in my belt, space which could be used for smoke pellets and useful stuff."_

"_That is useful." Bruce demanded as he swiveled in his chair. "Believe me; you'll be thanking me for forcing you into taking it. I've had some pretty gruesome experiences when I found myself without that equipment."_

"_You're being irrational."_

"_And you're being a teenager." _

"_Well- you- you're being stupid!" He cringed at the lack of inspiration he had for an insult while Bruce rolled his eyes._

"_Just take it." He sighed in exasperation as he began to type on the computer._

"_But why?" Tim moaned. _

"_Because you're my responsibility and I don't want you getting hurt, that's why!" Bruce said somewhat harshly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking exhausted._

"_I won't get hurt. I can take care of myself." Tim tried to reassure him calmly, knowing Bruce's tendency to overthink things._

"_Promise me," Bruce said wearily, "Just promise me you won't do anything rash or stupid. If I fall or get injured, you go back to the cave straight away. You __**leave**__ me. Understood?"_

"_You're being ridiculous!" Tim tried to reason. "I could never just leave you, that would go against everything I believe in!"_

"_The symbols we wear on our suits might as well be targets on our chests, Robin. We live and die to serve."_

"_Now you're just being melodramatic."_

"_Just take the supplies."_

He took them alright. There was no reasoning with the Bat. And of course, Tim understood where his reasoning came from. But the main truth behind why he took the medical equipment was not because he would use it for himself, but for others in need. And most importantly, for his mentor if it ever came to that.

Because though he agreed to leave if anything were to ever happen to Batman, his promise was empty.

He would never, ever, find himself keeping that promise. In fact he was breaking it right now.

"_Robin, come in."_ A voice sounded in his ear. He almost yelped in surprise, jeopardizing his position.

"Dick, you almost scared me to death!" He whispered back harshly. He made his way through the shafts looking for where Batman and Superman were being held. It became unbearably cold as the plane took to new heights.

"_Sorry- wait, remind me why I'm the one apologizing again? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"_ Nightwing's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Look, I'm sorry." Robin said apologetically. "I know you're mad-"

"_Understatement of the year."_

"- But I've got this under control!"

"_Tim, I've had the entire Justice League just inform me that you're missing! Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you are."_

"I'm following Ra's."

A groan was heard on the other end, and Tim could practically imagine Dick's annoyed expression as he ran a hand through his messy, midnight black hair.

"_You're dead when you come back." He said heatedly." Alfred's going to strangle you, I can see it happening. I'm tracking your position right now."_

"No, don't!" Tim implored hastily. Too late.

"_Tim, the speed your traveling at… are you on a plane?!" _

"It's a possibility." Guilt spread through him. It had been a good idea at first. "Look, I'm trying to find Bruce. And Superman. Do you have any idea how important it is that I get to them?"

"_Robin, you'll do as I say, and stop what you're doing right now. Stay in one position, and don't even consider getting involved."_ Nightwing said sternly, though Tim detected an undertone of stress and worry. _"I'm going to Gotham as soon as I can, and then I'll be coming to meet you."_

"I'll make sure to keep my tracker on me at all times. I still don't know where we're heading." He didn't even want to bother arguing with Nightwing.

"_Good. And I'm sorry if I take a while. It's been rumored Joker's escaped to Bludhaven after you're little siesta at the new town hall building site, and-"_

"I'm sure Bruce would want you to see to that first." Tim said. "He'd kill you if you didn't."

"_My thoughts exactly." _

Robin approaches a little opening, giving him a broken view of a room.

"Dick! I've found them!" He suddenly whispered urgently.

"_What?! How is he? Robin, tell me how he is!"_ Nightwing's sudden desperate plea was heard on the other end.

"He's being bandaged." Tim said in puzzlement. "Dick, you don't think… you don't think they'll put him in a Lazarus pit, do you?" He whispered, the mere thought horrifying his very core.

"_I hope not. For Ra's sake." Dick said darkly. "Maybe I should come now-"_

"No! No, don't. I'll keep tabs on him until you can come. See to the Joker first." Robin whispered rapidly. "It's like you said; he'd want that."

"_I don't like this."_ Dick admitted wearily. _"Not one bit."_

"Me neither."

"_Just promise me something."_ Great. More promises. "_Don't get caught."_ Dick said earnestly. _"Don't you dare get caught, little brother."_

"Don't worry." Tim grinned. "Teen Wonder and all that. Wouldn't even dream of it."

* * *

_**Now**_

Five days. It had been five days, practically a week. Tim was slowly losing it under the blistering sun. For the past few days he'd been snatching food ranging from fruit and nuts to cold meat from the stalls in the market, and thanked God that Ra's was close to a populated area. It was surrounded by jagged mountains, perfect for where a Lazarus pit might be located.

Tim had skimmed the perimeter of Ra's hideout, which was not really hidden, but a large mansion in the open. Something unexpected.

_Well he won't be expecting me either_, Tim thought wryly to himself as he pulled the hood further down his head, preventing the heat from scorching him further. All around him people were chatting in Urdu, making conversation or advertising their wares.

The urge to barge into the building and rescue Bruce and Clark had been very strong, but he tried to keep his thoughts rational. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

_Dick,_ he thought miserably, _wherever you are, you better hurry up._

* * *

"Alfred, in Hera's name I promise we'll get him back."

* * *

"Bruce, promise you won't die on me."

* * *

"I promise we'll get him back Lois."

* * *

"No worries, Comish. The Bat will be back in no time. That's a promise."

* * *

"That damn bird better keep his promise."

* * *

As promises were being made around the globe, one question remained:

Which would stay true?

And which would be broken?

* * *

_Thoughts?_ _Review por favor! :)_

_**Book girl fan:** Thank you for reviewing! It was much appreciated, and I'm glad you liked the conversation between Diana and Alfred. It was something I always wanted to do._

_**mermaidangel123**: Why thank you :) Any chance that it's perhaps getting better?_ _I sure hope so! ;)_

_**ed:** Thanks for sharing your idea, they'll definitely go into consideration ;)_

_**ZachZ**: How nice of you. You're cool too. ;)_

_**Anatherin:** Yeah, this Robin is Tim (which you probably know now after reading this). Originally Robin is Damian, who recently died in the New 52, meaning that there is no Robin for the moment. But my story has Tim, and Jason, the second Robin, is still dead and still needs to come back to life. I'm not sure if I'll write about that, though it's a possibility. I'm glad you liked the scene between Alfred and Diana, I must admit I'm rather happy with it too :)_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ;) - Harley Grace_


	18. Drugged

**CHAPTER 17- DRUGGED**

"So, Detective? What is your answer?"

Bruce gave no response of any kind, and filled all the hatred he felt towards Ra's into one cold, piercing glare. His fists were clenched at his sides as his control over himself began to loosen.

"You'll have to answer eventually." Ra's said as he cast a glance at Superman. "I wonder how long it'll take for your _friend_ here to withstand the effects of the kryptonite, his weakness."

"No."

"Is that a 'no' to answering the question, or 'no', you won't marry my daughter and accept my responsibilities? My mantle?"

"No." Bruce simply growled again, taking a shaky step forward which was meant to be threatening. He resisted the urge to reach for his wounds which flared horribly under their chemical-soaked bandages.

Clark watched wearily from the corner, his heart pounding; the air was crackling with pent up tension. Never before had he been as desperate to do something as now. If only the kryptonite was a little further away… he would regain just a sliver of his strength, but it would have to be enough. Anything to get them out of this mess.

"I see." Ra's said as his face bore a disapproving frown. He sounded irritated, and slightly demanding. "Perhaps I should detonate the bombs on the Watchtower… one at a time?"

"NO!" Bruce yelled, and suddenly snapped. Before he knew it he had lunged forward, but not at Ra's; he kicked the kryptonite beside Superman into a far corner of their imprisonment, and without hesitation, the Man of Steel jumped to his feet.

Wobbling for a slit second, he brought his fist down on Ra's, who fell back into the lead-lined wall with a painful bang. There was muffled shouting on the other side of the locked and reinforced door as his guards planned to come in to take immediate action.

"Superman, now!" Batman yelled as the door opened, revealing at least a dozen armed guards. Like a mindless bull, Superman charged through the masses of people, knocking them down one at a time. His strength was not back to its peak, and would take a while to do so, but he was still stronger than any live man.

"All clear." He yelled as he roughly yanked Batman outside of what had been their prison for the past few days; there was no time to be courteous. "Now just to find our way out of this place…"

"Use your vision." Batman's low voice suggested as he stumbled ahead of Kal-el down the hall, clutching his side. Sighing, Superman ended up pulling a hesitant Batman's arm around his shoulders to give support and speed them up. He ignored the famous bat-glare that was shot his way.

"Can't," He said as he smashed some yelling guards unconscious with his free arm. "This whole section of the building is plated with lead."

"Damn you and your weaknesses." Bruce mumbled.

"Speak for yourself."

"My weaknesses are logical." He said in his same gruff tone. "Everyone knows how to kill a man. And everyone should know by now that I am _nothing_ more than a man."

"Let's save this talk for some other time, okay?" Superman suggested distractedly as they reached a bend in the corridor. "You really need to stop seeing yourself as nothing impressive."

"You need to stop seeing me as something that I'm not." Batman shot back as they turned. Clark picked up his pace, feeling that they were bound to run into some guards soon. It had been very easy so far… but nothing ever stayed that way, especially when it came down to an evil genius.

"Look Bruce, you need to stop beating yourself up over this." Clark said irritably. "You always do that to yourself. You need to stop."

"What exactly is 'this'?"

"Everything that's been happening lately. Bane, Luthor… The Joker. Ra's. It's _not_ your fault." He said forcefully.

"I've never been captured or nearly killed so often in such a short amount of time." Batman said heatedly. "I have every right to believe that there's something I'm doing wrong."

"You're doing _nothing_ wrong, Bruce! If there was one thing I would have to name, it would be the fact that you're putting your life on the line even though there are meta-humans around to save the world. Me, Diana, Flash, and most of everyone else. And yet, you still do what you do."

"That's because you and the others rely on your powers too much."

"And you rely on your uncanny ability to get out of every tight spot too much." Clark retorted. "You've done that countless times for us. Think about it Bruce. Who's the one who gets _you_ out of tight spots?"

This made Bruce halt in his tracks. A thought had just sprung to his mind… would _he_ come? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He promised…

"Bruce, we have to go!" Clark yelled as a rapid clicking of guns was heard behind them, and the pounding of running footsteps. "We need to go _now_!"

* * *

Tim was innocently doing another round of the mansion, assessing his options and surroundings, when the alarms suddenly sounded. They weren't blaring, but they weren't exactly quiet either.

Adrenaline took a hold of him as an unexpected fear made him freeze on the spot. How far would Ra's go to keep Batman from escaping?

For that was surely the reason why more than a hundred guards came bounding towards the main entrance of the mansion, as well as all the side doors, some obvious, some cleverly hidden.

Memorizing all the openings to the building, Tim pulled his dusted cloak further up his head, and jumped down from his hiding place on the wall encasing the site.

He ran back towards the market; there was no way in hell he was going into that mansion. Not after seeing how outnumbered he was. Even if he reached Superman and Batman, the situation would still remain dire. He didn't even know what conditions they were in…

He snuck inside a ruined building, which had been his temporary home as he waited for his brother, in everything but blood, to arrive.

"Nightwing? Come on man, I really need you right now!" Robin said through his communicator, but there was only static on the other end. "Nightwing? Dick!" He tried again to no avail. Sighing, he slumped onto the ground and cradled his head in his hands.

_What am I going to do now?_

"Sorry kid." A low, calm voice sounded from behind him. It was hauntingly familiar, and sent shivers running down his spine. He couldn't even bring himself to turn around. "Communication is down. For now, at least."

Finally comprehending the danger he was in, Tim slowly turned to look right into the eyes, or rather _eye_, of Deathstroke himself.

Slade.

_Dick's gonna kill me_, was all Tim could think as he scrambled to his feet and took a fighting stance. After all, Slade was one, if not _the_ worst, of the first Robin's enemies.

"Lights out, kid." He saw the butt of the gun rushing towards his head. But he was ready for it; he was better.

He was a protegee of the Batman.

Grabbing it, he forcefully spun it around, twisting Slade's wrist along also. Slade grunted in pain and surprise as Tim span around to spar, the gun thrown a good distance away.

"Bring it on, old man…" He taunted as his hood fell back, revealing his ruffled hair and masked eyes. "I could use the training."

"Too arrogant for your own good." Deathstroke said in a monotone as he examined his wrist, seemingly unembarrassed. "Must be a trait all Robins share."

"I guess you could call it arrogance. Personally, I prefer calling it confidence."

"Well then, Robin. I feel almost guilty that you'll soon be feeling very much the opposite. _Almost_." With a speed that could even rival that of the Flash, Deathstoke drew out his sabers, and dove like a cat onto its feathered prey.

* * *

"The door's right there, Bruce. Come on. Just a little further." Clark panted as he practically dragged Bruce along, though he was giving his best and all he had.

"Clark… there's something wrong with me." Bruce suddenly said in a fearful tone. It was incredibly unlike him, but it was not fear for himself; it was fear for Clark. "Clark… you have to get out of here!" Gasping, he suddenly fell to the ground in a heap.

"Bruce?!" Superman said in alarm as he fell to his knees beside his friend. "Come on, Bruce, speak to me!"

"Get out!" Bruce clutched his head, as if in pain. "You have to get out! Leave without me-"

"_No_." Clark said fiercely, leaving no room for negotiation. "I won't. You're coming with me."

"Clark, you don't understand…" Bruce practically whispered as he looked up. His eyes were glassy, and distant, as if seeing something which Kal-el could not. "Clark… they drugged me."

"What?!" A group of people rounded the corner, and Superman swore under his breath. "How?" He asked Bruce as he flung him up unceremoniously and began to run down the hall with him in his arms. "How, Bruce?"

"The bandages." He managed to reply weakly. "The chemicals from the pit must have been laced with… something else… it must have entered my bloodstream…"

"But… why?!" Clark asked. He also seemed to be asking 'why you'? Why him indeed.

"Seems like I've become everyone's new favorite dart board." Bruce muttered as sudden exhaustion took over him. His vision became blurry; he could make out the blinding artificial lights overhead. How long had it been since he'd seen the sun?

"Was that… a joke Bruce?" Clark managed a small smirk, though it was tense. Things just always had to go from bad to worse. "You're right, you _must _be drugged."

"Clark."

"Sorry." They'd finally reached a side door, and Superman flung it open in one strong tug. Warmth was the first sensation which registered within the depths of Bruce's mind which was rapidly beginning to cloud over.

"Clark… I don't know what this drug will do to me." He admitted. His words began to meld together as talking suddenly became difficult to do.

"We'll get it out of you Bruce, I promise." Clark sounded desperate. "We just have to contact the oth-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Batman said tiredly. As if to confirm his bitter words, swarms of guards came from all sides; they'd been waiting for them.

They created a perimeter around the two exhausted heroes, and Superman already felt the sickening effect of kryptonite taking a hold of him.

"A valiant effort." Talia said in her soft, sweet voice. "But I'm afraid not good enough." She stood among the masses of guards, the green rock once again in her control.

Bruce saw the limping form of Ra's al Ghul come towards them through the haze of his muddled mind; blood trickled from his mouth. His face was murderous. It was as if he's just emerged from a Lazarus pit, enraged and crazy.

They'd been _so close_…

"There, see, we can do this the simple and easy way, detective." Ra's said. "I thought it was always about putting the needs of others before your own? How very wrong I've been…" He cast a sideways glance as someone entered the courtyard. His face brightened, like a light being flickered on.

"I have someone here to see you. I'm sure you'll find him not as merciful as I."

* * *

_Crap._

_I broke my promise. Dick is definitely going to kill me. That is, if Slade doesn't first._

_I've failed. I've been captured. Slade… he's working with Ra's._

The revelation didn't seem to faze Tim though as he felt himself being dragged through the gates of the mansion he'd come to recognize; nothing could after everything that had occurred within the past few months.

Villains going off the deep end, doing the unexpected, grouping up in the strangest of ways…

What would it all come down to?

"I have someone here to see you. I'm sure you'll find him not as merciful as I." He heard someone say as Deathstoke towed him further into the premises of the site.

Ra's. He was here…

Tim felt himself unceremoniously being flung to the ground; dust swirled up around him, making him cough at the unpleasant sensation as it entered his lungs.

"Robin?" Came a disbelieving, weak, yet still defiant voice.

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He'd heard it echo throughout the cave, the mansion. He'd heard it at night when he was younger, when he'd be read to aloud.

"Batman?" Tim gasped. His father looked completely battered; but that wasn't what worried him. What worried him more was the far-away look in his mentor's eyes, as if slowly slipping away from reality.

"Well detective, I have to say that this must be quite enough." Ra's proclaimed. "Bombs on the Watchtower. The Kryptonian. And now Robin. You cannot say no."

"What have you done to him?!" Robin demanded in rage.

"Just gave him a little something so that he can't perform any… tricks."

"You drugged him?!"

"We both know that the only way to ultimately stop _this_ man is to kill him." Ra's spun around to face him. "And I cannot have that. So, now with the added leverage, his clouded state of mind, and his injuries, he'll have no choice,

but to submit."

* * *

**_GAHH! NIGHTWING, WE NEED YOUUUUU! A longer chapter than usual... hope you enjoyed it ;) xx_**

**_Review, follow, fav, whatever you like ;) - Harley Grace_**


	19. Land of the Pure

**CHAPTER 18- LAND OF THE PURE**

"You'd think the universe would let me be one step ahead, just for once." Gordon sighed into his hands. "After everything I've been through and done for it."

"We all feel the same way." Diana said with saddened eyes as she lightly brushed his shoulder. It had taken a great deal of faith and trust in bringing the commissioner to the watchtower. But they'd run out of options, and were desperate to say the least.

Time was of the essence.

"Commissioner, you know Nightwing, surely." The Flash whizzed up to Gordon, his signature grin in place as he slung an arm around his shoulder. Nightwing remained in the doorway of the monitor room, hesitant to walk in. His eyes roamed over the members of the League, no doubt calculating them without realizing it; a bad habit which had grown on him, thanks to his infamous mentor.

"Of course. It's been a while." Gordon's mood lifted, if only slightly. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Gordon." Nightwing managed an exhausted smile. "Even under such dire circumstances. Which is exactly why we're here." Finally stepping into the grand glass atrium, the center of the tower, he held his arm out before him. A hologram appeared, hazy and blue.

Gordon let out a low whistle as they all gathered around the vigilante, curiously looking at the image being projected. It was a grid.

"I've been tracking Robin's signal since I received word from him. Batman's was disabled moments after he was taken. Unfortunately Ra's isn't _that_ stupid." Flash snorted. "Robin snuck onto the plane which took Batman and big blue." Nightwing elaborated with a hint of disapproval as he pointed at a flashing red dot in the hologram.

"So he _did_ follow them." Gordon huffed out as he crossed his arms. "He's as bad as Batman."

"Not nearly, though he seems to become more like him each day." Nightwing cracked a grin, but focused back onto the task at hand. "Unfortunately, I lost his signal a day ago." His brow furrowed, showing the concern he'd been hiding since the beginning. "They've made their move."

"They captured him?" Martian Manhunter stated plainly.

"Either that, or…" He couldn't finish. Didn't want to. "Let's hope it's just that." He muttered as he looked back at the hologram. "These are the last coordinates he was at, before his signal completely disappeared."

"So they're… where exactly is that?" Flash squinted at the numbers Nightwing indicated at, which were small and sprawled in the corner of the complex grid.

"That's north of Pakistan, the mountain range of Hindu Kush. And you should know that, being a member of the league." He criticized. "We need to be careful. I don't want to get involved with their government. Their military is the eighth largest in the world, in terms of numbers that is, and I don't want to drag the United States into this, seeing as most of us operate there."

"So we need to be stealthy." Flash commented as he scratched the back of his neck. "We can do that. Right guys?"

"We're going to have to blend in. As civilians, or preferably tourists." John said.

"Hikers would be even better." Nightwing put in as he lowered his arm back to his side, the hologram sizzling into nothingness. "Tourists would aim for the bigger cities and well-known land marks, but the mountains are the perfect excuse for some innocent hikers. Maybe even just simple explorers."

"Whatever, protégée child." The Green Lantern grumbled.

Rolling his eyes and suppressing a sigh, Nightwing turned towards one of the windows giving a view of the planet and stars, saying "I hope you don't mind, but I asked for someone's help."

Gordon raised his eyebrows as he looked at the teenager's broad back. "More reinforcements?" He asked skeptically.

"Anything to get tall, dark, and handsome back." A melodic female voice rang throughout the tower. "Not to mention Robin and the boy scout."

"What the- _Oracle_!" Diana practically spluttered, then smiled broadly in wonder. "How'd you-"

"Oh, I just hacked into your tower's systems, including the audio works." She said casually, though there was a hint of smugness in her voice. "So. When does the real work begin?"

"Right now." Nightwing said with a huge grin, his eyes gleaming beneath the mask. He gazed down at the mountains jagging out of the earth. Pakistan; The Land of the Pure.

* * *

An enraged yell ripped from Robin's throat before he could stop it, and he began to thrash in his bonds. "LET ME OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He hated closed spaces. Absolutely _loathed_ them.

Especially now, when he knew nothing of what was happening to Batman. Drugged.

What was going to happen to _him_? Were they serious on using him as a hostage, something to motivate Batman to join Ra's, to even _kill_?

_It won't come to that. It can't._

Feeling miserable and defeated, Robin looked around his prison. How poetic; a robin in a cage. There was nothing he could use to escape. Nothing at all.

Why hadn't the Martian used his mind tricks yet to find them? Perhaps Ra's had gotten his hands on Lex's recent technology.

Or worse; they were working together.

What if that was it? What if every single villain they'd encountered was working within a network? Hadn't that once been Tim's suggestion to Clark?

At the time, it seemed only Scarecrow, Luthor and Deadshot were collaborating amongst each other, as well as villains such as Bane and Clayface.

But why such a random selection?

_What was really going on in the criminal underworld?_

"ARGH!" Robin banged his head back against the metal in frustration, perhaps a bit too hard. He gritted his teeth.

Chuckling echoed throughout his metal confinement.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself, Robin." Slade said as he let the door fall shut. His voice was hauntingly smooth. "There'll be plenty of time for that."

"There'll be plenty of time for Nightwing to whoop your butt once he gets you." Robin snarled in defiance.

"Why, I'm counting on Nightwing's rage. In fact, it would be an accomplishment to anger him so. It was easier when he was still Robin. So easy to manipulate."

"But not now, huh? He's grown out of your little game." Robin grinned. "He's become too strong for you to handle."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Slade pulled out his blade with a horrible screech. "After all, let's face the facts; his mentor, perhaps even father figure, is missing. As is his little brother. You. Do you think he'd be strong enough to _handle_ coming here, and finding what he fears most?"

Slade stepped forward. "Do you think he'd be strong enough to even _face_ what he'd find?"

His shadow fell over Robin, darkening the comforting colors of yellow, red and green.

"I'm _counting _on Nightwing to find this place, Robin." Slade said. "Because when he gets here, not even he will be able to handle the magnitude of what he'll find. He'll be burned, wounded, scarred beyond repair."

He crouched down, and placed the cold sharp edge of his blade against Robin's cheek.

"All because an annoying little pest couldn't stay put." He slowly dragged the blade back, drawing blood. Beads of cold sweat ran down Robin's back. "Batman and Ra's can play their petty little game. I just get paid to keep everyone in line. But you, me and Nightwing, we're going to have a whole different kind of fun."

His eye gleamed. "And who knows? I might even enjoy seeing the look on Batman's face when he realizes what kind of hell he's left you in. You break, Nightwing breaks, the Bat breaks. It's a winner all around."

Robin's throat was parched; he couldn't find the ability to speak, to even make a sound. The sound of his pounding heart blocked out all noise as Slade roughly yanked Robin up by his cape, and dragged him out of the room.

The dull sigh and thud of the metal door closing reverberated throughout the empty space.

* * *

_**I'M SORRY! REALLY REALLY SORRY that I've been gone for so long. Ugh. Well, I hope you liked this chapter anyways... Anyone want to suggest what could happen next? I'm very open to options ;) **_  
_**Everything is finally setting into motion; The League is starting to gear up, as well as Nightwing, and ORACLE! They're unbeatable now!**_  
_**...**_  
_**Or are they...**_


End file.
